Office Rendezvous
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Klaus. Caroline. Office Workers. Need I say more! Rated M for a reason! (Used to be Holiday Office Rendezvous)
1. Thanksgiving

**I know, but this came out of no-where, much like my other stories. LOL!**

**There is only going to be three one-shots to commemorate the holidays. This one is the Thanksgiving one! The second is Christmas! Third is New Years! If there is an office scene you wish to see in one of the other two one-shots, let me know!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

"As you can see by this chart, there will be an exponential increase in sales with this new theory." Caroline proposed as she stood in front of a room full of business executives.

They all nodded, and clapped as she made her way back towards her chair, and sat down, next to him.

She sent him a hardened, concealed glare, which was met with admiration, and amusement from his blue eyes, before she turned and let out a low sigh of relief.

"You were ravishing up there, love." He whispered, as he leaned over to pretend to hand her something.

She felt chills run over her body at his voice, and her stomach clenched as she nodded, pretending to pay attention to the next girl, who was standing up there nervously.

She almost felt sorry for her fellow worker, but her emotions only went so far, and…

She clenched her jaw, when she felt a hand moving over her exposed knee, under the table. She forced her eyes to remain open, as the hand moved in circles over her knee, and then under it, to a sensitive part of her body.

She jumped, slightly, trying to avoid any scene, and bit back a moan. God, what was he doing? She moved her eyes, casually over to where he was sitting there, nonchalantly, and glared at him.

He moved his eyes, slightly to look at her, and she swore he smirked at her discomfort.

His hand trailed up her leg, and slowly pushed her skirt as far as it would go, sitting down, before trailing his fingers over her inner thighs.

She tensed, knowing if he didn't stop, she was going to blow her perfect cover, but she didn't have the heart to make him stop.

He moved his finger, casually over her skin, while his thumb, pressed against her inner lips, causing her hips to jerk in her seat. She wanted to stop him. Oh, God did she want to stop him, but how could she? His thumb moved her lace panties to the side, and slowly trailed down her, causing her to bit her lip, to conceal her tiny cry.

She leaned forward, trying to pretend to take notes, as his fingers began to play with her. She moved her right hand down to catch his hand, wondering why she didn't think about this sooner, but as soon as her hand touched his, his finger entered her.

She tensed, and bowed her head as her eyes closed. Her hips moved, slightly forward, as a common reaction, and she felt her nerves come alive with excitement.

He thrusted his finger within her, and slowly moved it inside, curling it, causing her to pull her hips back, and again, contain a moan, which would surely give her away.

She needed fulfillment, and she needed it now!

"Alright, I think that concludes this meeting." He said, as he removed his finger, hand, and stood up, to straighten his clothing. "Will everyone please take a look at the portfolios in front of you, and take them home to look over them, and we will reach a decision tomorrow." He stated, nodding towards the tables.

Everyone in the room, nodded, and quickly stood up, clutching the portfolios in their hands, and left the room, leaving two workers alone.

Caroline quickly gathered her things, and stood up, only to be met with a hardened body. "Move, Klaus." She stated, her frustration hitting her words.

Klaus shook his head, and grasped her right hand, and placed it over his hips. "I think not, love." He stated, causing her to lift her eyes to his, and smile at her accomplishment. "Let's go." He muttered, letting go of her hand, and quickly grabbed his stuff, and left the room.

Caroline followed him down the hall, her eyes flashing when someone tried to speak to her.

The other workers stepped out of the way, and a few women, who knew exactly why her face was turned to that expression, smiled with cheer.

Klaus entered his main office, and Caroline followed, giving a quick sign to his secretary, there were no phone calls to come through.

The secretary nodded, and smirked as the door closed.

Caroline slammed her files down, and felt his right hand twirl her around, and she was met with a passionate kiss. She moaned, and trailed her hands up, into his hair, as he bent her over, slightly, before straightening, and picked her up.

She wrapped her long legs around his waist, as he carried her to the leather sofa to lay her down.

He lifted up, as she pushed his coat off his shoulders, and quickly pulled on his tie to kiss him with a rough, loving kiss.

"You should be punished, Niklaus." She stated, in-between the kisses.

"Why is that?" He asked, moving his lips down her throat, sucking on her skin, causing her to arch against his body.

She chuckled, and tilted her head to the side. "For seducing me in the middle of the board meeting," She answered, moving her nails down the front of his shirt. "Especially when one is angry with you." She added, nodding her head.

He chuckled, and pushed the top of her dress shirt to the side, kissing her shoulder. "How is a man supposed to concentrate on board meetings when the woman he loves is dressed in those sexy black heels?" He asked, causing her laugh at his insinuation.

"You are the one who told me to wear them." She stated, lifting up as he unbuttoned her blouse to expose her silky white chest.

"That I did, love." He muttered, smirking down at her. "My mistake." He whispered, crashing his lips down on hers.

She giggled, and let out a moan, as his left hand moved up her legs, and trailed to her inner thighs. "Oh, God," She breathed out, unable to stop the urge to thrust her hips forward. "I need you." She whispered, as he played with her, feeling her heat on his fingers.

He smiled, and pulled her panties down, moving away from her, until they were completely off. She smiled as he tossed them over his shoulder, and pushed his, now unfastened, pants down, exposing what she already knew had happened. "I need you too." He whispered, feeling her fingers brush over his member, causing him to moan.

"You have me." She whispered, just before he pushed forward, and gave her what she had wanted since his fingers had penetrated her during the meeting.

He stilled for a second before pulling back, and thrusted forward, causing them to moan in complete satisfaction.

She lifted her hips up to meet each thrust, and her nails pierced his shoulders, through the fabric of his shirt.

His mouth moved down to kiss the tops of her breasts, and he licked her skin as she began to sweat from the force of his sex. The leather of the couch began to stick to her back, but she paid it no mind, as he rocked within her, hitting her in all the right spots.

"You are magnificent, love." He whispered, feeling her get tighter and tighter with every thrust he made.

She smiled, and wrapped her legs around his waist, the bottom of her heels, piercing his bare buttocks. "You're not so bad yourself." She whispered, watching him laugh, even though it was somewhat forced.

He closed his eyes, and rocked her, pleased her, and just screwed her into the leather of the couch, but neither complained.

It felt too good to stop.

She moaned, and arched her head back, giving him the sight he dreamed of at night. Her screaming out in complete ecstasy, and love.

"Scream for me, love." He whispered, bowing his head to touch his slick forehead with hers.

She shook her head. "I can't, Niklaus." She whispered, biting back a moan. "We're in the office." She whispered, feeling his breath on her face as he understood.

"Damn!" He muttered, wanting to hear her scream his name, and yell she was his and only his.

"You know I am." She whispered, touching his face, reading his mind.

He smiled, and thrusted until they both couldn't hold it anymore, and let out muted sounds of ecstasy as he collapsed on top of her.

They were panting, trying to catch their breath as she decided to caress his face, tenderly. "Was this a makeup for what you did this morning?" She asked, after a moment.

He smiled, and lifted his face to look at her, lovingly. "I hate it when we argue, love." He whispered, watching her beam.

"So do I, but I love making up, especially with you." She whispered, pulling his head down to kiss him, whole heartedly.

"Uh, Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson, the Forbes just called, and wanted to know where they are going to be staying for Thanksgiving." A small hesitant voice called through the door.

Klaus sighed, and lifted his head to look down at his sated wife. "Tell them, they will stay at the house. Apparently there is plenty of room." He muttered, watching his wife with smile in agreement. "Things I do for you, Caroline Mikaelson." He whispered, shaking his head.

She brushed her fingers over his cheek, and smiled. "And to me." She whispered, feeling him shiver against her. "Let me show my appreciation." She whispered, pulling him down, and proceeded to show him just exactly what she meant.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I hope you enjoyed this! Again, I have no idea where this came from!**

**Remember: If there is a scene you wish to see in these three one-shots, I'll be more than happy to write them into the one-shots!**

**Thanks! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Christmas Part One

**This holiday piece will be a two parter! Hope you enjoy!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

"So what do you think about the proposal?"

Caroline jerked out of her momentary lapse, and turned her head to look at the young intern, who had asked her a question. She smiled, politely, and nodded. "I think you should send me a hard copy, and I'll look over it Monday morning, but in the meantime," She paused, clasping the punch cup in her hands. "You should relax and enjoy the party." She stated, nodding her head.

The intern nodded his head, and smiled, knowing his boss didn't really hear a word he said, but took it as a sign, and walked away.

Caroline sighed, and lifted her cup to her lips, her eyes searching the room for any sign of her significant other.

"If you're looking for your handsome husband, I suggest you check his office." Katherine Pierce-Mikaelson remarked, as she approached her sister-in-law.

Caroline smiled, and dipped her head. "He's supposed to be out here entertaining his workers." She muttered, shaking her head.

Katherine laughed, lowly, and turned her head to find her husband mingling with some board members. "He left that up to Elijah. You know how Klaus feels about parties." Katherine remarked, shrugging her shoulders.

Caroline nodded, and downed the rest of the punch. "Don't come looking." She stated, giving her dear friend a warning.

Katherine chuckled, and shook her head. "Who am I to look?" She asked, turning her head to look at Caroline. "I'm a happily married woman." She added, waving her left hand in front of her friend.

Caroline laughed, and shook her head, as she left her friend to search for her husband.

Katherine chuckled, as she watched her friend disappear around the corner. _Thank goodness for loud music._ She thought with a smile.

**~X~**

Caroline paused as she saw her husband, carrying papers, enter the copy room. She smiled, as she slipped off her heels, and picked them up. Walking quickly, she pushed the door open, before it could latch, and softly entered the room. With quiet ease, she closed the door and dead-bolted it, smiling as she watched her husband, completely oblivious to her, stack some papers on the small table next to the copier.

She paused for a minute and watched his shirt stretch across his back, showing off his chiseled back. His sleeves had been rolled up to his elbow; obviously he decided to go casual since everyone was at the Christmas party.

She licked her lips at how delicious he looked, and felt a warm pool of desire fill her belly as she set her shoes down, and walked towards him, unbuttoning the buttons of her shirt, until the front of her white lace bra was exposed..

Her hands snaked up his back, causing him to tense and shiver. "You are missing a great party." She whispered, leaning up to nibble his ear.

He groaned, and started to turn, but she walked around him, slowly trailing her hand down his back, squeezing his ass in the semi-tight slacks. She lifted her eyes, coyishly up to his, and smiled as she found his eyes dilated, slightly.

She hummed, and moved her hands to his front, and pulled his shirt from his pants. Sliding his belt out, she unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks. "Of course, we can have our own party in here." She whispered, leaned forward to kiss his lips, seductively, feeling him shiver under her fingers.

He wanted to grab her. God, he wanted to, but before he knew it, she was kneeling before him, pushing his pants down, and releasing his cock from the tightness of his confinement.

She licked her lips, and lifted her eyes to look at him. "Already hard for me, baby?" She asked, leaning forward, and licked his length until she came to the end.

Klaus moaned, and closed his eyes. He thrusted his hips forward as she finally took him in her mouth, only to drag her lips over him until the end, and lightly blew on the tip.

She hummed, and lifted her pointer finger, dragging it across his tip. "Delicious." She whispered, leaning forward, before he could say her name, she had him all in her mouth, and sucked, hard.

He groaned, and tried to maintain his stance. His wife's skillful mouth, Lord that turned him on even more when she used it.

She trailed her fingers over his ass, and lightly scrapped his skin, while her teeth scrapped over the delicate skin over his cock. She loved the taste of him inside her mouth. Sucking lightly, she felt him start to shake with need, and she smirked as she remembered what he did to her for Thanksgiving. Even though he had made up for it with hot, delicious sex on his leather couch, this was her idea of payback.

She slowly pulled back, and blew on his sensitive skin. She could tell he was about to come, but she knew that it would be a little later before he would. She pulled back, and slowly stood up, leveling herself with his eyes.

"Caroline," He growled, telling her he wasn't done.

She smiled even more, and grasped his shaft in her left hand, and her right touched his face. "Oh, my love, I'm not nearly done with you." She whispered, squeezing his shaft, causing him to groan.

He smirked as he saw the devilish gleam in her eyes. "What did you have in mind?" He strained to get out.

She leaned forward and kissed his lips. "Well," She began, stepping back to finish off her shirt, and let it fall to the floor.

Klaus watched her with hungry eyes, and his hands itched to hold her.

She smiled as she unfastened her grey skirt, and let it fall to the floor, watching his eyes widen when he realized she wasn't wearing underwear, except for her bra.

"You temptress," He whispered, as she turned around, giving him a full view of her perfect ass, with her blonde hair trailing down her back.

"I need a hand." She beckoned, moving her left pointer finger over her right shoulder in a come here move.

He smiled, and quickly unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall to the floor, and stepped out of his pants. Stepping behind her, he unfastened her brassiere, and pushed the straps off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

Slowly she turned around, and smiled as she caught his eyes. Moving around him, she moved to the copier, and lifted the lid. "I wonder if this is sturdy." She pondered, as hands touched her bare skin.

"If it breaks, I'll buy another one." He muttered, turning her, lifting, and kissing her in one fail swoop.

She moaned against his lips, and wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands tangling themselves in his curly hair. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and pulled him towards her.

Klaus trailed his left hand down her body, gently squeezing her breasts, until they were hard, and ready, and then slowly trailed down to her inner lips. With slowly fingers, he caressed her, causing her to jump with desire.

"Already wet for me, baby." He whispered against her lips.

She smiled, and tilted her head to the side as he nibbled her ear, causing her eyes to roll closed. "Always for you." She moaned, as his fingers dipped inside her.

He hummed, and pulled back, slightly. "This wouldn't happen to be payback for the meeting, would it?" He asked, lifting his brows.

She smiled, and stroked his head. "Are you complaining?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

He chuckled, and shook his head. "Why should I?" He asked, gazing into her eyes.

She giggled, and pulled him tighter. "Come here." She whispered, as he smiled and slammed into her.

She threw her head back and cried out. He moaned, and pulled back, leaving the tip inside her, before slamming inside her with a force that shook the copier. He rocked inside her, and let out a moan, which was muffled by the sound of the music outside, and the copier, which was beginning to spew out papers.

Caroline held on tight to him as he rocked within her, and felt sweat drip down her back as the heat from the passion and the copier mixed together.

"Oh…right…there…" She moaned, throwing her head back.

He smiled, and dipped his head down to lick the sweat drizzling down her chest to her breasts. He pulled back just as he felt her clench around him, and threw his head back. "God…yes…" He moaned, shaking within her.

Caroline smiled, and slumped in his arms as the orgasm rode out, and sighed. "Well, that's one fantasy lived." She said, panting slightly.

Klaus smiled, and lifted his shaking hand to caress her face. He moved his eyes, and shook his head. "I can't believe you seduced me to fuck you on the copier." He stated, with a chuckle.

She tilted her head, and moved her head to look at the papers strewn on the floor. She covered her mouth with her right hand, and a huge blush covered her cheeks. "Oh, my," She whispered, gazing at the papers which had images of her bare bottom sliding across them.

He chuckled, and nuzzled her neck with his nose. "I should have them framed, but others would see them." He whispered, biting her neck lightly.

She moaned, and rubbed her legs over his hips. "You are so possessive." She whispered, tilting her head to the side.

He hummed, vibrating on her skin. "Always of you." He whispered, kissing her neck.

She closed her eyes, and let the feeling of his lips run over her body. She hummed, and moved her right hand over his upper arm. "It must rub off." She whispered, feeling him pick her up, and laid her on the table next to the copier.

"Why is that?" He whispered, loving the feel of her surrounding him completely once again.

She moaned as he began to rock within her once more. "Because I'm possessive of you." She whispered, watching as he lifted his head to look into her eyes.

Grabbing his head, she pulled him down, and kissed him hard and passionately. "Love me?" She whispered, as they parted.

He smiled, and touched her face. "Always." He whispered, kissing her as they sank into oblivion once again.

An hour later, and much loving passed, Caroline straightened her skirt, and felt hands clasp her brassiere, touching her skin, lightly.

She hummed, and turned her head over her shoulder. "See something you like?" She asked, coyly.

He smiled and kissed her bare shoulder. "Every time I look at you." He whispered, stroking her skin.

She smiled, and turned around. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and clasped her hands behind his neck. "I love you, Niklaus." She whispered, shaking her head.

He smiled, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you, Caroline." He whispered, kissing her lips.

"We better go." She whispered, kissing him again.

He nodded, rubbing his nose against hers, and hummed. "We should." He muttered, kissing her again.

She giggled, and clung to him. "We have family coming tonight." She whispered, as he groaned.

He rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "Which ones?" He asked, kissing her lips.

She laughed, and sighed. "Yours."

He groaned, and hugged her close. "Can we just stay at the office?" He asked, holding her tighter.

She laughed once more, and shook her head. "Your mom would throw a fit if we did." She muttered, holding him.

He groaned and stepped back. "Well, then," He whispered, kissing her lips once again. "Let's go home."

She nodded, and picked up her shirt and slipped it on. "Did I tell you, Katherine gave me a great Christmas gift?" She asked, finishing up the last button, as he buttoned his shirt, and picked up the papers from the floor.

"Oh, what did she give you?" He asked, absently, straightening the papers, and turned to look at her.

She slipped on her heels, and reached for the door. "A two piece red negligee." She stated, wiggling her eyebrows, and laughed as she saw his eyes widen. "I'll, uh, be wearing it tonight." She whispered, sending him a wink, and quickly left the copy room.

He groaned as he felt his cock harden, and press against his pants. It was going to be a long night.

A very long night indeed.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I had a few requests to include the family, so the second part of this Christmas tale will include the family! It should be up in the next day or two!**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. Christmas Part Two

**I'm sorry for taking a while to get this one finished, but another story held my focus. I hope you enjoy this one!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

"Klaus, I'm going to kill your brother!" Caroline nearly shouted as she entered the kitchen, carrying a glass of wine in her hand.

Klaus paused in mid-pour, and turned his head to look at his frustrated wife. "What has Kol done now?" He asked, turning back to his glass.

She groaned, and rolled her eyes. "Why do you assume it's Kol?" She asked, watching Klaus shrug his shoulders.

"Because Kol is always the one who makes you want to kill someone." He answered, turning to lean against the counter with the glass of wine in his hand. Lifting the glass up, he took a small sip, and watched his wife roll her eyes again. "What did he do?" He asked, lowering the glass.

She leaned forward, and held his eyes. "He said he was going to auction off certain pictures that you promised me you were going to burn for Christmas." She stated, in a slight forceful whisper.

His brow furrowed, and he shrugged his shoulders. "What pictures, love?" He asked, not remembering what she meant.

Caroline rolled her eyes, and stepped closer to him, setting her glass next to his on the counter. "The pictures of you and what's her name." She answered, watching his eyes widen with shock, and then faded to anger. "The pictures from before we met and married." She continued, pushing his chest with her hands. "The pictures you swore to me that you were going to destroy!" She shouted, pushing him once again. "The pictures that are sitting in a box, on the couch, because Kol decided to give them to me for Christmas!" She shouted, pushing him harder.

Klaus growled, and grasped her hands with his to keep her from pushing him again. "Caroline, I did destroy them." He stated, watching her scoff. "I did, love. I would never break a promise to you." He added, firmly. "Kol must have had copies of the ones I destroyed." He finished, attempting to calm her down.

"I'll kill him!" She shouted, pushing away from him.

Klaus rolled his eyes, and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her towards him. "Love, it's Christmas." He whispered, against her ear. "He's family." He added, smiling when he heard her growl.

"I don't care." She stated, struggling against his grip.

She struggled until she realized she was pressing her hips back against his, and the affect was something she knew she should have anticipated.

Klaus clenched his jaw, and loosed his grip. "Love, calm down." He whispered, his voice hitting a husky note.

She sighed, and groaned, when he tightened his hold, and pressed her closer to his body. "That's not fair." She whispered, rolling her hips against his.

He chuckled, and caught her lobe between his teeth. "Fair is only what you make of it." He whispered, feeling her nails dig into his hands.

"Niklaus," She whispered, rolling her head back to land on his shoulder.

He hummed, moving his lips down her neck to her slightly bared shoulder.

"Your family is in the living room." She whispered, feeling her legs wobble and weaken.

He chuckled, and moved his hands down to the front of her gold and black dress, which stopped just above the knee, and softly pulled it up. "Are you still going to kill my brother?" He whispered, feeling her moan as he stroked her through her silk panties.

"When I get my hands on him," She whispered, thrusting her hips forward into his hands. "Nik," She whispered, tugging her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"Can't you just threaten him?" He asked, nibbling the skin of her shoulder.

She sighed, and moved her hands behind her to caress his behind. "I could, but it wouldn't be much fun…ah…" She moaned, as his fingers brushed over her thighs, moving her panties out of the way.

He smiled, and kissed her cheek. "I know, love, but it is Christmas." He whispered, letting out a small growl when her nails punctured through his jeans.

She moaned, and slowly nodded against his shoulder. "Alright, I'll threaten him." She panted, as his finger entered her with one swift action. "As long as you destroy them." She added, moaning out loud, as his finger curled inside her.

"That's my girl." He whispered, closing his eyes, absorbing the pleasure his wife was expressing through her panting and moaning.

"I could kill you." She whispered, thrusting her hips against his hand.

"Now, love," He whispered, feeling her juices coat his fingers.

She whimpered, her body literally feeling on fire, and her eyes closing on the pleasure he was giving her in the kitchen of their two story home.

His other hand moved up her body to caress her breasts through her dress, and slowly pinched and rolled them.

She let out another whimper at the feel of his hand, and she tried to fight the pleasure. It was so wrong to be riding his finger in the kitchen with his family in the other room, but this felt so right. "Nik…so…close…"

He smiled, and slowly dragged his finger out of her. "I know, love." He whispered, stroking his finger over her bottom lips.

She moaned, straining and clutching at the last ounce of pleasure she had received. "Nik…" She begged, wanting completion. For the last time she climaxed had been in the copy room day before yesterday, and she needed her husband inside her, screwing her until she couldn't walk.

He smiled and slowly turned her around. He caught her desire filled eyes, and licked his lips. He heard his family laughing, and talking in the living room, and he knew they would be caught sooner or later, but his wife needed him and by God, he needed her.

Taking her hand, he led her into the butler's pantry, and closed the door behind them. He had no idea why she had loved this room when they bought the house, but he wanted his wife to be happy.

Setting her on the small table, used for cutting or whatever Caroline or Klaus decided, he promptly spread her legs, and smirked as he knelt before her.

She smiled, and gripped the edge of the table as his lips touched her in a sinful way. She moaned, and tried to move her hips forward. She felt him remove her panties, and she groaned as he reattached his lips on her. "Niklaus…" She moaned, throwing her head back.

Klaus smiled as his lips caressed each side of her bottom lips, and subtly sucked each one. With pleasurable fingers, he separated her lips, and nibbled her nub, making her body shake with renewed need.

She shivered, and felt her legs loose feeling as he nibbled her once again, tugging on her nub with his teeth. "God, I need you, now." She whispered, lifting her left hand to her chest, and threading her hand through her hair.

He smirked, and let his tongue slide out of his mouth into the small hole. He moaned at the delectable taste of her, and relished the sound of her moaning and cries.

"Yes…" She moaned, wishing he would push harder inside her.

He pulled back, kissed her upper thighs, causing her to whimper.

"Nik…" She whispered, biting her bottom lip.

He smirked, and slowly stood up. Unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, he pushed them down to the floor, and grasped her face in his hands.

With one long kiss on her lips, he pushed his hips forward, feeling her hands holding him, guiding him until he made it home.

They moaned into each other's mouths, and pulled back, panting until he began to pull and push inside her.

She arched her back, clutching his shoulders, trying to hold onto him. "Harder…" She whispered, as he slammed into her until he was deep inside her, and then repeated the action, causing her to cry out. "There…oh…God…yes…there…." She moaned, her head arching back.

He smirked, and tried to hold onto something, but his passion was making him weak. "I can't stand much longer, love." He whispered, panting as he said it.

She smiled, and nodded. "Just a little longer, Nik…" She whispered, feeling her passion build up inside her.

He gripped the table behind her, and pushed, harder. "Wrap those sexy legs around me…" He whispered into her ear.

She moaned, his voice making her hotter than ever. Doing as he told her, she let out a cry, completely dazed by the feeling of her husband inside her, and making her come, hard.

"So…close…" She whimpered, feeling him angle his hips, giving him a new position. She cried out, tears of pleasure escaped her eyes, and her body sang with the glow.

He panted, and let out a growl. He was going deeper and deeper. He wanted to go as deep as he could. He felt her clench around him, and he couldn't hold back any longer.

With several thrusts, he gave her what she wanted, and they both cried out as the pleasure erupted from them, making them nearly collapse on the floor.

She felt him release his seed deep within her core, and she came once more, loving the feel of that moment.

Klaus tried to catch his breath, and shook his head. "I can't believe we did that." He stated, panting.

She smiled, and shook her head. "You started it." She whispered, stroking his face with her right hand.

He smiled, and shook his head in return. "Actually, I think Kol did." He muttered, watching her brows lift in question. "He's the one who gave the pictures."

She slowly nodded, after thinking about it for a moment, and sighed. "It doesn't matter what I do, Bonnie will threaten him worse than I will." She remarked, with a sly smile.

He chuckled, and shook his head. "She does have a way with him." He remarked, watching her laugh.

"Like I do with you." She added, kissing his lips.

He sighed, and shook his head. "Do you now?" He asked, feeling her nod against his face.

"I do. Remember the copier…" She whispered, suggestively.

He shivered, and groaned, already getting harder inside her just thinking about it. "I'll never go in that room again without thinking of you, love." He whispered, kissing her, hard.

"Nik! Caroline! OW…woman, stop pinching me!"

Caroline giggled, and shook her head. "We have company." She whispered, as he slowly pulled out of her, and quickly pulled up his pants, as she straightened her dress.

Once they were presentable, they found Kol and Bonnie standing in the kitchen, with Bonnie pinching Kol's arm.

"I said I would do it." Kol remarked, earning a slap from his fiancée.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and turned her gaze to her friend, and future brother-in-law. "Kol has something he wants to say." She remarked, turning her gaze to her love.

Kol rolled his eyes, and slumped a little in front of them. "I'm sorry that I gave you the pictures, Caroline." He muttered, earning another pinch from Bonnie. "OW! I said I was sorry, what more do you want?" He asked, rubbing his arm.

"You didn't sound sincere." Bonnie remarked, glaring at him.

Caroline covered her mouth, and leaned into her husband, with his arm wrapping around her waist. "That's okay, Bonnie. I have a feeling he won't do that anymore." She remarked, wiggling her brows.

Bonnie smirked, and nodded. "Damn straight he won't." Bonnie stated, turning her head to look at him. "Because if he does, he'll be sleeping on the couch for a month!" She shouted, poking his chest, hard.

Kol flinched, and groaned. "You would do that, wouldn't you?" He asked, knowing the answer.

Bonnie nodded, and turned to Caroline. "I'll see that the photos are taken care of, Caroline. I promise." She remarked, firmly.

Caroline nodded, and leaned into her husband once again. "I know." She returned, lifting her gaze to Klaus, who was glaring at his baby brother. "Let's go back to your mother, before she has a fit." She suggested, trying to avoid another fight, even though she wanted to kill Kol a few moments before.

Before she could walk into the living room, Bonnie grasped her arm. "I know the photos hurt, Caroline." She began, watching her friend's face cloud over. "Who was that woman?" She asked, as Caroline swallowed.

"Her name is Tatia, and she was Klaus' former fiancée." She answered, after a moment.

Bonnie swallowed, and bowed her head. "Do I want to know the rest?" She asked, softly.

Caroline sighed. "One day when we have a bottle wine, and it's just us, I'll tell you everything." She remarked, with a smile.

Bonnie nodded, and threaded her arm through Caroline's. "I'll hold you to it."

Hours later, Caroline placed the remaining dishes into the dishwasher, and felt someone come up behind her. Straightening, she slowly turned to find her mother-in-law standing behind her. Upon her first meeting with Esther Mikaelson, Caroline feared her, and thought that she hated her, but as it turned out, Esther actually admired Caroline, for she was the one who broke through Klaus' defenses after his heart had been broken.

"Esther, I thought you were in the living room with the rest of the family." Caroline remarked, bowing her head.

Esther smiled, and shook her sandy brown head. "I wanted to know if you needed any help in here, Caroline." She offered, politely.

Caroline shook her head, and rubbed her hands together. "Nope, I'm all done." She remarked, leaning against the counter across from Esther.

Esther sighed, and nodded. "I know those photos hurt, Caroline." She began, after a moment. "I know Kol was trying to pull a prank, but I saw the pain on your face when you saw them." She added, gazing at her daughter-in-law.

Caroline swallowed, and nodded. "I was hurt." She remarked, sighing. "But it wasn't because of them; it was because I thought that Klaus had betrayed me." She added, shaking her head. "Stupid, huh?" She added with a small laugh.

Esther shook her head, and smiled. "It's not." She answered, touching Caroline's arm, lightly. "My son may be a lot of things, but he would never hurt you or what you have together." She finished, shaking her head.

Caroline nodded, and sighed. "I know. I guess it was just a fleeting moment of doubt." She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Esther smiled, and nodded. "I could tell he erased it when you returned to the living room, earlier." She remarked, watching her daughter-in-law blush.

Caroline smiled, and slowly nodded. "He has his ways." She responded, shaking her head.

Esther laughed, and shook her head. "Well, thank you for putting in a polite way." She returned, causing Caroline to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Klaus asked, entering with another plate in his hand.

Esther smiled as she watched her son, place the plate on the counter, and wrap his arm around his wife, gently placing a kiss on her cheek. "We were just discussing how you much you love your wife." She answered, smiling, softly.

Klaus smiled, seeming to accept the answer, and kissed his wife's cheek once again. "More than I ever conceived." He whispered, kissing her lips when she turned her face to his.

Esther smiled, and nodded. "Well, I better turn in for the night. Good night, Caroline." She remarked, kissing Caroline's cheek. "Good night, Niklaus." She added, kissing Klaus' cheek.

"Good night, mom." Klaus returned, as Esther left the kitchen, and turned to his wife. "I do love you, Caroline." He whispered, pulling her closer.

She smiled, placed her hand on his chest. "I know, Niklaus, and I love you just as much." She returned, searching his eyes.

He leaned down, and kissed her lips. "I know." He remarked, tenderly. "Let's go to bed." He whispered, tugging her closer.

She smiled, and nodded. "As long as Kol keeps his mouth shut." She muttered, rolling her eyes.

He smiled, and slowly let out a chuckle. "He will as long as Bonnie stays next to him." He remarked, as they walked out of the kitchen.

She laughed, and placed her head briefly on his shoulder. "You know, Klaus, I love your mother, Rebekah, Stefan, Elijah, Katherine, Finn, Sage, and Bonnie, but I can't stand Kol." She stated, shaking her head.

He let out a small laugh, and shook his head. "I can't either, love." He muttered, kissing the top of her head.

She laughed. "Thank God, we only put up with him on Christmas, and a few other holidays. I couldn't take him all year." She stated, shaking her head.

He smiled, and led her upstairs to their bedroom. "Then it's a good thing they live in another town." He whispered, against her ear.

She scoffed. "In another state," She amended, glancing at him.

He smiled, and led her into their bedroom, and closed the door behind them.

"You guys know you love me!" Kol shouted from his and Bonnie's bedroom.

Caroline rolled her eyes, and glared at Klaus. "That's it."

He nodded, and together they ran out of their room, towards Kol and Bonnie's room.

Minutes later, Esther heard her children and their spouses fighting and laughing, and she shook her head. "Another Mikaelson Christmas." She whispered, as she turned off her lamp, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I know this isn't what you expected, and frankly this isn't what I expected, but it is what it is!**

**The next one is the New Years one!**

**Until Next Time...**


	4. New Year's

**While taking a break from studying for an exam, I realized I haven't finished up the New Year Eve one-shot for this story, which made me get upset at myself for not finishing it up sooner. Anyway...**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! :)**

**WARNING: VERY SMUTTY!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Caroling bit her tongue as she watched everyone around her smile and laugh like nothing was wrong. Of course it was New Year's Eve, but still. She was not in the mood.

Not when SHE was here.

Her eyes flashed with anger as she watched her walk up to Klaus, and placed her well-manicured hand on his chest.

"You know, you should just march up to her, and rip her arm out of her socket." Katherine remarked, walking up to her sister-in-law.

Caroline smirked, and shook her head. "I trust him." She stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

Katherine smirked, but scowled towards the dark haired woman. "Do you trust her?" She asked, motioning to the object of their discussion.

Caroline shook her head. "Hell no." She remarked, her eyes turning to the color of a stormy sea.

"Well, then, march over there, and claim your man." Katherine stated, firmly. "If that was my husband she was fawning over, I'd gouge her eyes out, and then rip that smug smirk off her face." She added, glowering.

Caroline laughed, silently, and turned her gaze to her friend. "Care to assist?" She asked, watching Katherine smirk at the possibilities.

"I'd love to, but, alas," She began, looking around the room. "There are too many people, but if you need me…"

Caroline nodded. "I know where to find you." She stated, smiling at her friend.

Katherine nodded, and glared at the woman on the other side of the room, before walking away.

Caroline sighed, and focused her gaze on her husband, and the woman he was talking to. She could just kill him or her or both. With the way she was feeling, she needed a good strangle, and a yell. She needed to kick some sense into him for hiring her to begin with.

No, wait, he didn't hire her.

Elijah did.

She smirked as she realized where Katherine was heading, and nodded. Elijah was going to have a cold bed tonight, if he ever got to the bed.

Taking a glass of champagne from the hand of a coworker, she downed the contents, and placed it on the table beside her. She nodded to the coworker, who seemed to understand, and sent a smile towards Caroline.

Straightening her back, she leveled her gaze, and walked.

Before she married Klaus, she was known as an overbearing woman, and sometimes she reverted back to her old ways, and today was going to be that day.

Everyone who knew her knew that Klaus had tamed her, and she had tamed him when they met, and it thrilled them all when they married.

They knew about Klaus' past with Tatia, a past both of them would rather forget, but since the Christmas party at their house, she crept up in Caroline's mind more often than she cared to think about.

It didn't help that when the company was dealing with the expansion that the one person they hired was none other than the bitch herself.

Oh, Caroline could just scratch Elijah's eyes out for this. She didn't care if Tatia was the most qualified of all the applicants. All she cared about was protecting her marriage, and her self-esteem.

Focusing her gaze on her husband, she waited until she was across the room to find that he flickered his gaze towards her, and relief flooded his face, along with an expression she rarely saw on his face: fear.

Well, he should be afraid. She thought with a cold smirk on her face. Flicking her blonde hair back, she walked towards them, and began to sway her hips back and forth in the tight black skirt she wore with the sleeveless gold top tucked gently inside the skirt. She watched as his eyes traveled to her hips, and he swallowed, seeming to forget that the she-demon was trying to gain his attention.

She walked up behind the woman, and focused her gaze on Klaus, who was trying to hide his desire for her with a quick flicker of his gaze to Tatia.

"Well, what do you say, Klaus?" Tatia crooned, placing her hand on Klaus' chest. "Slip away from the boring party, and become reacquainted." She added, seductively.

Klaus smiled, politely, and Caroline could tell it was forced, before pushing Tatia's hand away from his chest. "I would love nothing more than to slip away, Tatia, but I will be doing so with my wife." He stated, backing away, slightly.

Tatia laughed, and shook her head. "That blonde bimbo?" She asked, with a scoff. "Where is she now, fucking some poor depraved coworker in the stockroom?" She asked, shaking her head.

Klaus' eyes flared, and Tatia stepped a hesitant step back at the fire in his eyes. "Caroline, my wife, is the most beautiful woman in the world. She is not a bimbo. She is the gentlest soul, kind hearted, and the light and love of my life, Tatia, and you will do well to remember that she is also part owner of this company." He stated, with a growl in his tone.

"Not to mention she's standing behind you." Caroline interjected, as Tatia slowly turned, and plastered a fake smile in her direction. "I only have one thing to say to you," She began, raising her right hand, curling it into a fist, before slamming it forward into Tatia's jaw, sending the cocky woman to the ground. "You're fired." She stated, turning her gaze to her husband's, and leaned into his side, ignoring the woman on the ground, and the looks of satisfaction from their coworkers. "As for you," She whispered, tugging on his tie. "Follow me." She whispered, lowly, turning to walk away with his tie in her left hand over her shoulder, pulling him closely behind her.

They made it to a small room far from the party and Tatia. Caroline opened the door, pushing Klaus inside.

"Caroline," He began, only to have her hand close over his mouth.

"Don't, Klaus." She whispered, leaning forward. "I knew she was going to be trouble the moment Katherine told me who Elijah hired." She stated, watching him sigh in the dim light of the stockroom, which was ironic.

He lifted his right hand to touch her face. "I'm going to kill him." He whispered, feeling her smile against his hand.

"Katherine is taking care of that, besides, I know he didn't mean any harm." She whispered, moving her hand down to his pants.

He groaned as her hand brushed over the bulge in his pants. "Caroline, we…um…" He moaned, reaching to grasp her wrist.

She clicked her tongue, and shook her head. "Though I hate the bitch, I do love her idea." She whispered, leaning forward to brush her lips over his, as her hand stroked his bulge through his slacks.

He chuckled, and opened his mouth, receiving her kiss with enthusiasm. As she moved her hands to the fastenings of his slacks, and opened them, freeing him from the confines. She pushed the pants to the floor, and moved her fingers over his erection in slow tortuous strokes, loving the sound of his moaning, and feeling him jerk under her touch.

"I don't care about the past, Niklaus." She began, pulling her head back, lightly. "All I care about is now, and now, you are mine, not hers." She stated, watching him smile with satisfaction at her words. "Mine." She stated, encircling her hand around his shaft, causing him to groan, and jerk in her hand. "When we get out of here, everyone who didn't know that will know." She whispered, closing the distance between them, leaving her left hand around his shaft, as her right hand unfastened his shirt, quickly.

"Will know what, love?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

She smiled, and squeezed his shaft, hearing bite back a groan, as her right hand moved nails over his bare chest. "That you belong to me, and I belong to you." She answered, as he pulled her head towards him, and kissed her until they were breathless and on fire.

"I agree." He moaned, pushing her back, only to brush his hands down her sides.

She shivered as he pushed her skirt down to her ankles, and quickly turned her around. His hands moved over her bare thighs, and she prayed a thank you for not pulling on her underwear after their little tryst this morning in the bathroom. He chuckled, and moved his fingers over her lower lips, feeling her heat touch his fingers.

"Prepared, love?" He asked, dipping his fingers up inside her.

She jerked, and reached behind her to grasp his bare ass. "Always," She whispered, tilting her head to the side, and felt his lips touch her neck.

"Grasp the shelf." He stated, roughly, his need overtaking him.

She reached forward, and grasped the shelf in front of her. "Klaus…ah…" She cried, as his fingers moved from her front to her ass, and slowly separated her cheeks.

He kicked off his slacks at the ankles, and moved his fingers over her skin, dipping between, sending her on a whirl wind of pleasure. "Remove your shirt, Caroline." He ordered, watching her through his lowered head, as she let go of the shelf, and lifted her shirt up and over, revealing her strapless bra. "Take off your bra," He ordered, once again, feeling her shiver and her heat rush over his fingers.

He smirked, as she took off her bra, and watched it land on the floor with her skirt, shirt, and his clothes. Leaning forward, he blew out over her skin, and smiled as she moaned, and her hands moved over her bare breasts, wanting him to touch her. "No other woman compares to you, love." He whispered, as her back arched when he placed his plump lips on her right ass cheek.

She smiled, and felt her heart beat faster. When she had led him into the closet or stockroom, she had intended to show him just what she thought of him talking to Tatia or whatever, but this…

She never intended this sweet bliss, this sweet, tantalizing shower of affection from her husband, who she constantly could never get enough of.

His lips moved her bare cheeks, and her hands moved over her breasts, imagining him touching her, pulling on her nipples. She wanted him, and he knew it.

"My beautiful wife," He whispered, his breath blowing on her wetness soaking her thighs.

She cried out with her back arching, head thrown back, hands squeezing her breasts, when his tongue punctured between her lips from behind.

Klaus smiled, and savored her taste on his lips as he sucked the juices of her wet heat. "That's my girl." He whispered, his words causing her to go over into the abyss of pleasure, but he wasn't done.

Standing up, he moved his hands around, gently tugging her hands down, as she leaned back into his arms, reeling from the pleasure she had received. Moving his hands to her breasts, he gave her what she had been wanting since they started.

"If you've done that with her, I'll kill you." She stated, in a shaky tone.

He shook his head, as he kissed her cheek. "Never, no other woman ever made me want to worship them until you, Caroline. I'm yours, as you are mine." He stated, moving his hands over her breasts with gently, firm tugs.

She moaned, and pushed backwards, feeling his erection behind her. "I'm yours, as you are mine." She whispered, repeating his words.

"Let's ring in the New Year, love." He whispered, turning her around to face him. With a devilish smirk on both faces, Klaus pushed her hands to grasp the shelf behind her. "Hang on, love." He said in a sultry tone.

She smiled, and slowly spread her legs. "Fill me, my love." She whispered, watching him smirk.

"As you wish," He whispered, sliding his hands over her skin, before lifting her legs, and placing her stiletto feet on the shelves behind him, and was thankful for a brief moment that it was a small closet. "Open wide for me, love." He remarked, stepping closer to her thighs, which in the dim light he could see was glistening with heat.

She shivered, and arched her back, thrusting her breasts upward, teasing him. Pushing her tongue through her lips, she licked them, slowly, taking her bottom lip in between her teeth, and moaned with anticipation.

Klaus hardened at the sight of his wife, so ready and willing. He couldn't wait. With a swift motion, he placed his hands on hers on the shelf, and plunged inside her, causing them both to moan with satisfaction.

She couldn't resist throwing her head back and crying out with pleasure at the feeling of his shaft stretching her, filling her. "Yes!" She cried, lifting her hips to meet him.

He smiled, and pulled out, until only the tip remained, before plunging deep inside her. "Squeeze me, Caroline." He muttered, leaning close to her ear.

She moaned at the sultry, dirty order, and bit her bottom lip. "Only if you go deeper," She stated, knowing he loved it when she ordered him.

He chuckled, and groaned as she tightened her hold, and closed his eyes as the exquisite pain and pleasure showered over him. "That's it, love." He stated, pulling and pushing, rocking them, feeling the shelf cut into his hands with the force he was wreaking upon it.

Caroline pushed her hips forward, and wanted him to go deeper. She needed him deeper. She needed him…

She cried out, feeling him pushing faster inside her, filling her as only he could. "There! OH, GOD, THERE!" She cried out, as he hit the spot which sent waves of the exquisite pleasure through her.

He felt her squeeze him, milking him as he clenched his eyes after watching her come undone with each thrust he made. It was killing him, having her this way, giving her pleasure, taking it.

It was a sweet, loving kill each time they made love, and this was no different.

He knew every time Tatia was mentioned, it killed Caroline, knowing that Tatia was his former paramour, but she meant nothing to him.

The only woman who meant anything to him was coming undone for the third time under his touch, and he would die if she ever left him.

"I'm never leaving you, Niklaus." Caroline whispered, touching his face with her lips, knowing what he was thinking.

He sighed, and continued to rock within her. "I'm never leaving you." He whispered, turning his head, and captured her lips with his.

Outside the small closet, down the hall, loud music was being played, and the office workers were laughing, and nodding, knowing their favorite married couple was bringing the New Year in with a bang, if the screams from the closet meant anything to them.

As the clock struck midnight, they began to sing.

Inside the closet, Klaus and Caroline were going for round four, with Klaus taking her from behind, only to turn her head, and kiss her lips.

"Happy New Year, my love." He panted out, as she rotated her hips against him.

"Happy New Year, Niklaus." She whispered, smiling at his reaction, loving the sound of his skin sliding against hers as the feeling love swept over her. "I love you."

He paused, and grasped her hands on the shelf. "I love you, no one else, but you." He whispered, pulling out only to plunge further into her, causing them both to groan, and sigh with satisfaction and love.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**Someone, I forget who, requested for something like this for the New Year's Eve shot. I hope this was satisfactory!**

**I'm currently working on the Valentine's Day one-shot, which will be coming up in the next few days or hours! Bear with me!**

**Until Next Time...**


	5. Valentine's in the Office

**I had a certain idea when I started this one, but as usual, Klaroline had other ideas, especially Klaus...lol. Anyway, I know this is a week late, but school has me strung out, and by the time I get home, I'm exhausted, too exhausted to write at times, but last night I slept for 10 hours, so I'm refreshed, and ready to write! :)**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

"Sir, you have a message from your wife." His secretary, Rachel, began, standing up at her desk.

Klaus sighed, and slowly turned around from his door. The past few days he had been moody, and everyone knew why.

Caroline was out of town, and he hated it.

Everyone hated it. For whenever Caroline had to go out of town, Klaus became the most unpredictable person, and they dreaded it.

He smiled, politely at his secretary, and took the paper from her hand. Without looking at the scrap, he turned, and opened the door to his office, and entered, without acknowledging her once again.

He closed the door, and slowly loosened his tie. He slid the lock on the door up, and pushed away from the door, slowly lowering his eyes to the note.

He shook his head, and flipped it over.

His eyes widened, and slowly his head lifted. The door from the bathroom opened, and a slim, slick leg lifted out, and bent at the knee, before the bare foot hit the floor, followed by a nude thigh, attached to a thin red strap against the white hip, up to a smooth, flat stomach, up to a red covered bosom, to a smooth neck, with blonde hair draping down the shoulders, covering the neck with the most beautiful face he had ever seen with the bluest green eyes, which were embedded in his heart and mind.

"Hello, handsome," She greeted, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom.

Klaus' face brightened at the sight of her standing a few feet away from him. "Caroline," He breathed out as if he had been holding his breath forever.

She smiled and pushed away from the doorframe, sashaying her way towards him. "I called, and Rachel said you were in a meeting." She remarked, placing her hands on his chest, and slowly removed his tie.

He smiled, dropped the note to the floor, before placing his hands on her waist. "When did you get in?" He asked, holding her eyes.

She inhaled, and pursed her lips, as she unbuttoned his shirt, slowly. "Oh," She breathed out, tilting her head to the side as his shirt slide off his shoulders. "A few hours ago," She answered, pushing his shirt to the floor.

He smiled, and moved his eyes over her body, before reaching her eyes once again. "You didn't call to let me know you were on your way." He remarked, watching her eyes sparkle with love and excitement.

"I wanted to surprise you." She returned, smiling, moving her hands over his chiseled chest.

He hummed, and brushed his hands over the straps of her red bra. "Well, you did." He said, softly.

She dropped her hands to his waistband of his slacks, and smiled, softly. "Did you miss me, Niklaus?" She asked, unbuckling his belt, and slowly slid it off.

He hummed, and nodded, pushing her straps off her shoulders. "More than you'll ever know." He answered, watching her eyes soften for a brief moment, as her bra fell to the floor.

"How many times did you imagine I was here?" She asked, watching his eyes sparkle, mischievously.

He smiled, and bent forward. "Too many to count." He answered, watching her eyes shine.

"Really?" She asked, though her face told him that she was joking. "How many times did you scream my name?" She asked, leaning forward.

He brushed his lips over hers, and gently sucked her bottom lip. "Too many to count," He answered, making her smile against his lips. "How many times did you, love?" He asked, brushing his nose against hers.

She hummed, and bit her bottom lip. "Too many to count," She answered, stroking his chest with her nails.

He smiled, and shook his head. "I hate being away from you." He whispered, brushing his lips over hers.

She nodded, and stepped closer to him. "So do I." She whispered, humming as her hands wrapped around his bare shoulders.

He sighed, and tucked his thumbs into the straps of her panties, slightly tugging on them. "Shall we make up for lost time?" He asked, watching her eyes light up.

"Oh, Niklaus," She moaned, pulling his face towards her, and kissed him with a passion that left them both shaking with lust and love.

He lifted her in his arms, as her legs wrapped around his waist. His lips landed on hers, as he carried her towards the desk behind them.

Sitting her on top of the desk, he moved his hands up her sides, threading his fingers through her long blonde hair. He pulled back, and stroked her face, gently. "I love you." He whispered, watching her face light up.

"I love you." She whispered, moving her hands through his hair.

He smiled, and crushed his lips against hers. He felt her legs wrap around his waist once again, and her hands moved down his chest towards his slacks.

With slow movements, she unfastened his pants, but before she could push them down, he pulled back, and waved his right hand across the top of his desk. Everything that once covered his pristine desk fell to the floor with loud thud.

"Careful, you'll break something." She stated with a smile on her face.

He chuckled, and grasped her head, bringing her forward to kiss her with passion. "Lean back, love. Let me show you what I've thought about for days." He whispered, pulling back.

Caroline bit her bottom lip, and laid back on the mahogany desk, her eyes focused on him. Slowly, he moved his fingers over the thin strap, and pulled them down until it was removed from her body. He smiled at the sight of her perfect body, and slowly moved his fingers over her skin.

Caroline's back arched underneath his touch, and she sighed when his lips touched her stomach. He trailed his lips over her stomach, moving down towards her lower lips, and slowly kissed each side, as he sat on his knees.

She moaned, opening her legs wider. She loved it when he paid such attention to her. His lips moved over her hips, sucking her, leaving marks and pleasure with each touch he gave.

She arched her back, and rubbed her left hand over her breasts, trying to get closer, while her right hand ran through her hair.

His tongue moved over her valley with tender strokes, and dived inside her, causing her to cry out with exquisite pleasure.

Her body shook with the force only he delivered, and her back arched off the desk as her hips pushed forward towards his face.

He chuckled with joy at her reactions, and moaned when she cried out his name, and sucked the heat she expressed as she fell further into the abyss of pleasure. He lifted his eyes, and watched his beautiful, loving wife come undone before him, and slowly, placed a kiss on her thighs before sitting up.

Caroline whimpered at the loss, and opened her dazed filled eyes to find him pushing his pants down, all the way, and moved to sit up.

Placing her right hand on his member, she smiled as she stroked him, feeling him harden and lengthen in her grasp.

"Caroline," He moaned, his eyes closing with pleasure.

"I've dreamed…of you…filling me…every night, Niklaus." She whispered, kissing his shoulder, chest, neck, and cheek in between the words. "I would wake up screaming your name, wishing you were there." She whispered, an inch from his mouth, as her hand pumped his member, gently.

He groaned, and lifted his left hand to caress her face, and smiled, as much as he could. "So have I, love." He whispered, pulling her face towards him, and finally crushed his lips on hers, feeling her letting go of him.

"Fill me, Klaus, fill me now." She panted, as his lips moved to her neck.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, and pulled him towards her, feeling him slide over her waiting opening.

Klaus' hands moved to her waist, and pulled her closer, before slowly pushing inside his wife. Her head bent back as she felt him stretching her, and a smile graced her face as he pushed further inside her.

"I knew I was never going to get any work done." He moaned, pulling out of her, and them slamming into her once more.

She moaned, and kissed his lips before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Do I distract you that much?" She moaned, loving the feel and sound of him inside her, moving, loving.

He chuckled, and moaned. "You…are…a…beautiful…blonde…distraction." He managed to get out as he pushed deeper inside her.

She laughed, and leaned back with him following still inside her. Her hand intertwined with his above her head, and she lifted her hips to meet his.

He smiled, and thrusted deep within her core, causing them both to cry out with satisfaction. Sweat appeared on their bodies as they reached the high they desperately needed.

Klaus collapsed on top of her, panting as his high reached the peak. "Better than I ever dreamed." He whispered, kissing his wife's panting lips.

She nodded, and returned his kiss. "So much better." She agreed, moving her legs over his bare waist.

He kissed her, and felt his hips begin to move as the passion began to fill them once again.

"Stand up," He ordered, pulling out of her, and stepping back.

Caroline lifted her brows, and slowly slid off the desk, tilting her head to the side. "Klaus…" She whispered, but squealed when he turned her around, and placed her hands on top of the barren desk. She opened her mouth to speak, but a small moan escaped instead, and his hands moved to her ass, and slowly cupped both cheeks. Caroline felt heat pool in her stomach at his soft touches, and she wanted to move.

"Niklaus," She whispered, her mouth opening with quick breathes as his fingers moved over her hole, diving in just a little. She cried out, with her eyes slowly closing, and her bottom lip tucked in between her teeth.

Klaus watched as his wife surrendered to him once again at just the touch of his hands. He loved seeing her like this, but he also loved seeing her dominating side. She was a whirlwind, never quite tamed, and he loved her.

He loved her with his dying breathe. Leaning forward, he positioned his cock at her entrance, and slowly pushed in, pausing to allow her to stretch to accommodate him. Pressing against her back, his mouth found her ear, and softly nibbled the end. "You are a goddess, my love." He whispered, pushing slowly inside her.

She moaned, tilted her head back, resting against his shoulder. "You treat me like one." She whispered, in return, moaning as he pushed further in. "You are a god." She added, feeling him smile against her skin.

"Only to you." He whispered, finally filling her up from behind.

She moaned, and pushed her hips back to get closer. She needed to get closer. Her body strained inside to maintain him, and she loved it. She loved the feel of him inside her. No other man before him compared to him, and none ever would.

Her nails scratched the top of the desk as her hips rocked with his, and the front of her hips banged lightly against the edge of the desk. She knew there was going to be bruises there, but oh, it was worth it.

It was soo worth it.

"Harder, Nik, please harder…" She cried, as his hips slapped against hers, and she strained to get closer.

"That's it, love, push against me, feel me inside you, stretching you…filling you." He whispered, in a low sultry tone.

She shivered, and bit her bottom lip at his words. She loved his voice, especially when he talked dirty to her like that. She nearly orgasmed when she heard him say those words, and it was worth it. So many times, when they talked on the phone, she nearly came off on his voice, and once she told him.

She shivered in his arms, her mouth opened, straining to cry out. She needed this. Too long had she been away from him, not being close to him, and now, she was here, and so was he.

He angled his hips, and at that angle, they both cried out with shaky voices, and Caroline collapsed on top of the desk, while Klaus placed his hands on either side of her, bending over her.

"Perhaps I should go away more often." She whispered, after they had a chance to gather their senses, and separated.

Klaus glared at her, as he stopped before entering the bathroom. He turned on his heel, rushed towards her, and grasped her face in-between his hands. "Next time you go, I'm going with you." He stated, forcibly.

She smiled, and stroked his scruffy face with her right hand, as her left rested on his bare chest, for they still had not pulled on their clothes. "We can't both leave, Nik." She whispered, shaking her head.

He nodded, his eyes stern and full of conviction. "I don't care. I can't be without you, Caroline. These past few days nearly killed me not having you by my side, and I can't do that again." He whispered, watching her eyes water with tears.

She smiled a watery smile, and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close. "It nearly killed me too, Niklaus." She whispered, pulling back to kiss his lips with passion and love.

He nodded, and sighed against her lips. "I have to go on a business trip Monday. I want you to go with me." He whispered, watching her smile before kissing him.

"I'll go anywhere with you." She whispered, kissing him once again.

He smiled, and felt her separate from him.

"How did you like your Valentine's?" She asked, as his lips brushed over her cheek.

He stepped back, and smiled, brightly at her. "You are the best gift I ever got, love." He whispered, kissing her lips.

She giggled, and leapt in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. "And you are mine." She whispered, as he carried her into the bathroom of their office.

Outside, on the door was a note attached.

_A Valentine's Day gift is being received. Do not disturb. If you know what's good for you!_

And no one did.

Thank you, Rachel.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I got a request from tippy093, and it put me in a very creative mood! I'm thinking of changing the title to just Office Rendezvous, instead of Holiday, since this one is turning into much more! I'll still write the holidays, but it wouldn't be all the chapters.**

**What do you think?**

**Until Next Time...**


	6. The Deal

**This one is not as long as the others, but I've been running ragged, since the semester is winding down, and finals are coming up, so I needed a little something to relax...meaning an UPDATE!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

He was mad. No, furious.

How could they do this to him? How could she?

His fists clenched beside him, as he headed towards her office, thankful for one moment that it was passed five, and most everyone had gone home.

Not caring about knocking, he pushed the door open, and found her standing in front of her window with her arms folded over her chest.

Hearing him enter, she slowly turned around, dropping her arms. "Niklaus, I'm sorry." She whispered, shaking her head.

He growled, and slammed the door behind him, causing her to stiffen her back. "How dare you do this to me, Caroline?" He asked, in a low growl. "After everything I have done for this company, you go and side with them."

She rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "I had no choice, Klaus." She stated, shaking her head. "This deal was consuming you, and someone had to do something."

He narrowed his eyes, and marched towards her. "So you took upon yourself to finish I deal, I have spent the past three months on, without even consulting me!" He stated, shouting the last two words.

Her brow furrowed, and she folded her arms over her chest, once again. "There had to be a decision made, and the board thought you were taking too much time, so a decision was made." She stated, calmly, or at least trying to. "I consulted Elijah, and…"

"Oh, Elijah, perfect, because he knows exactly what to do." He interrupted her, throwing his arms outward.

She emitted a low growl, and stepped towards him. "It's not like you wouldn't have made the same decision, Niklaus." She stated, angrily. "You know as well as I do, that if we continued to drag out the deal, then everything would have been thrown to the wind." She remarked, shaking her head.

He closed his eyes, and turned his head away from her. "What about the workers, Caroline?" He asked, his voice tight with mild emotion. "Did you even consider how this would affect them?" He asked, turning his head back to look at her.

She sighed, and nodded. "Yes, Klaus, I consider it, and with this new deal, one that I've seen you lean towards, they would get a 15% raise in their pay and a 10% interest in their health and retirement plans." She stated, walking towards him. "I saw you scribble down the demands on your desk, Niklaus, so I knew that is what you wanted." She added, softly, but firmly.

He almost deflated, as he stared into her eyes. "You still could have consulted me, Caroline." He remarked, stepping back.

She rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "Damn it, Klaus!" She shouted, dropping her arms. "What would you have me do?" She asked, causing him to turn from the door of her office. "I made the deal just like you wanted, and still you are acting like a jackass." She stated, walking around her desk.

He glared at her, and took one step towards her. "This deal was mine to make, Caroline. I owed it to my workers and their families." He stated, with a growl.

"Don't you think I don't know that?!" She shouted, shaking her head. "Damn it, I know that you consider this company and its workers like family." She added, her eyes flaming. "Just admit it," She began, coming nose to nose with him. "You don't like someone undermining you." She whispered, her anger coming off her like waves, as was the tension of their abstinence.

He growled, and held her eyes. "Damn it…" He ground out, grabbing her by the arms, and kissed her with reckless abandon.

It had been three weeks since their last interlude, and Caroline was starving for him, as he for her. The deal had been like a third wheel for them at home and at the office, which is why she took it upon herself to close it. She missed her husband. Her wonderful, passionate, sexy, oh God….

Her thoughts trailed off as his hands cupped her ass, and lifted her in his arms. Wrapping her legs around him, she felt her back hit the window of her office. Separating their lips, she gasped as his lips nibbled her neck, and sucked on the spot that turned her on.

Her hands moved to the back of his head, and her hips rocked forward, frantically pushing against his hardening erection, trying to get closer.

His hands covered her chest, and ripped the shirt open, sending the buttons flying. With reckless passion, they moved over her breasts, pushing them up, and squeezing them through her bra.

She moaned, and bit her lip as his touch sent her veins on fire. "Nik…" She moaned, crying out as his lips touched her chest, his hands unfastening her bra behind her.

She dropped her arms to the side, and let her ruined shirt fall to the floor, along with her bra, and cried out in pleasure as he nibbled her breasts, roughly.

His hips pushed forward, aligning with hers, and she felt the cold glass slide up and down on her back. She didn't care at the moment that she was about to have wild sex against the window of her office, or that if someone was looking across the bay they could see them. All she cared about was the fact that her husband was turning her on, and it was about time.

"Oh, God, Caroline, I've missed you." He whispered, latching on to the other nipple, and bit it lightly with his teeth.

She cried out, and clutched at his shoulders. "I've missed you, Nik..." She moaned, crying out as another bite send waves of pleasure singing through her body.

He pulled back, and unzipped her skirt, while she unbuttoned his pants. Her eyes widened slightly as she gazed upon his hardened erection, and slowly her eyes lifted to his.

"I couldn't wait one more day, love." He whispered, grabbing her face roughly, and kissing her within an inch of her last breathe. "I knew I was going to have you tonight, no matter what." He growled, kissing her once again. "I need you."

Her skirt fell to the floor, as did her underwear, and she felt her body being lifted once again, and placed against the window. "Nik, someone could see." She whispered, as her legs wrapped around his waist, moaning as his erection brushed against her heat.

He chuckled, and nibbled her ear. "Who cares?" He asked, plunging deep within her.

At that single moment, Caroline didn't care either. Pleasure rang through her body as he thrusted deep within her core, and her back slid against the window. "Oh, God, I don't." She cried out, tightening her grip on him.

He grasped her hands, and pushed them above her head, and pounded roughly inside her, getting as deep as he could, feeling her tighten around him. "That's it, love." He whispered, painfully.

She moaned, and arched her neck back, rocking her hips as much as she could. "Harder, Nik," She whispered, knowing that if she bruised or became sore afterward, it would be worth it.

He chuckled and slammed into her, loving the sound of her bare skin sliding on the window behind them. He moved his lips to her neck, and nibbled and kissed her skin. "What do you want, Caroline?" He grunted out, slamming and thrusting inside her.

She moaned, her mind becoming a complete mess as her hands threaded with his. "I want you…" She began, crying out as angled his hips, and hit the spot that caused her to cry out. "Oh…" She whimpered, becoming a puddle of pleasure at the hands of the man she was arguing with just a few minutes ago.

He smiled, and felt her tighten around his shaft, and he couldn't stop the groan escaping from his lips. She felt so good. His perfect partner. His lover. His wife. "I can't…Caroline, I can't." He whispered, groaning as his control was slipping from him.

She smiled, and nodded. "Come, Nik," She whispered, crying out as he did just what she whispered, and exploded inside of her, causing her to cry out with him in complete ecstasy, feeling as if she was falling off a cliff of pleasure.

He continued to thrust inside her, but it wasn't as frenzied as before. They were just slow minor thrusts, as if to calm them down from the passionate love they just made.

Their hands came down, and Klaus removed his from hers, as he placed them on the window behind her, bracing himself on them. His eyes held hers, as her hands moved to his shirt covered chest, and began to open the buttons, and ran her nails over his skin. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Caroline." He whispered, his breathe still ragged from the passion.

She smiled, and nodded, her eyes never leaving his. "It's okay, Nik. I understand, and besides, you've more than made up for it." She whispered, seductively.

He groaned into her lips as she kissed him, and felt his shaft harden once again inside her.

She hummed, and tightened her legs around his waist, where they still rested. "Still hungry, I see." She remarked, watching his eyes sparkle as hers was.

"It has been three weeks, love." He returned, watching her eyes fade just a fraction. "I'm sorry for not coming to you sooner." He added, stroking her face with his right hand.

She smiled, and leaned into his hand. "I understood, Klaus." She returned, holding his eyes. "That's why I finished the deal for you. I just wanted my husband back." She added, shrugging her shoulders.

He smiled, and kissed her lips, lightly, lovingly. "You've never lost him, Caroline, and you never will." He reassured her, lovingly.

She smiled, and returned the kiss. "Good, because I would hate to have to find another one." She stated, causing him to growl against her skin.

He pulled back, and saw her eyes glittering, mischievously. "As long as I'm alive, you will never want another one." He stated, watching her somber just a fraction.

"I will want no other, Niklaus." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're all I want and need." She added, brushing her lips over his, and sighed as he pulled them back, and carried her towards the large couch in her office.

Sitting down, with her straddling him and still connected, he watched and felt her love as she moved over him, sending them on another whirlwind of passion.

As they cried out for the second time that night, inside Klaus' jacket pocket, his phone lit up, but no noise came through. As the screen darkened a message indicating a voicemail appeared on his screen.

"Mr. Mikaelson, I've just gotten the strangest call from the man who lives across the street from the office building. Apparently, two people are…um…screwing against the window of your wife's office." Rachel remarked, lightly. "Don't worry, sir, I know who it was, and it's been taken care of." She paused, and sighed. "Just next time, close the windows before you love your wife, okay?"

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I know, I've been running behind on updates, but no worries, I'll try to update a few more times this weekend in between studying! Hopefully!**

**If you have requests for office Klaroline: like places were they could do it at or a scene you want, etc... just let me know! I have one request already, and I'm happy to say it's almost finished! (Mile High business trip anyone...) Don't judge, you know you love it!**

**Until Next Time...**


	7. Office Chair

**While studying for my finals this week, I decided to write this. I have no idea where it came from, nor do I want to know. LOL! All I know is the image of Klaus and Caroline and an office chair flashed in my mind, so...**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

**MAJOR SMUT INVOLVED BELOW!**

* * *

She didn't know what to do. All day she had been in her office, reading over proposals, and hating that she was stuck in her office while he was down the hall in a stupid meeting with his brother.

She shook her head, and dropped her pen on the desk. Leaning back in her chair, she sighed with her head hitting the back of the chair.

Since the incident against the window, Caroline had blinds put in the office with only a little light coming through.

She didn't mind, after all, if her husband came in, and if they felt the urge, it was good to know that they would not be seen.

She closed her eyes as she remembered that afternoon. He had been so angry with her for closing the deal, which led to a merging of two companies with her and Klaus as major shareholders. It had been a lucrative deal, and it turned out extremely well in the end, but he had been upset that she had finished it without him having a say.

She sighed with a smile as she remembered the aftermath. They had had extreme sex in her office, which resulted in the acquiring of the blinds, and a massive cleaning of her leather couch.

Her right hand moved over her chest, as the memories continued to become present in her mind. Her husband was a lot of things, and being the master of her body was one of them. He knew just how to make her succumb to him, and beg for more, and she loved that.

She loved him. More and more every day. She loved his compassion, his hard work, his love, and…God, she could go on and on.

Of course, at the moment, the memories of him making her come at least three times that night, made her horny, so very horny.

She knew that was a crude term, but in her mind, it worked so well. Opening her buttoned shirt, she placed her hands inside, touching her breasts, imagining that it was his hands on her.

She hadn't seen him at all today, and it made her needy for his touch in ways that had been foreign to her before she met him.

Squeezing her breasts, she let out a seductive moan, knowing that her secretary had left for the day. Her hips rolled in the chair, and her legs tensed. Imagining him in front of her, on his knees, kissing her midsection, made her wet with need.

She needed a release. She needed it now.

Moving her hands down the front of her body, she pulled her skirt up, and her stomach tensed in anticipation. Her fingers moved, gracefully over her wet heat, and she gasped at how sensitive she was already.

Biting her bottom lip, she pulled off her panties, and moaned with satisfaction as she touched her bare skin.

"Nik…" She panted, letting her right hand move over her heat and her left roll over her breasts.

This was so wrong, so very wrong, but she couldn't stop. Moving her pointer finger over her entrance, she inserted it, and gasped, almost jerking out of the chair.

"Oh…" She moaned, as she inserted it again, feeling her heat surround her finger. "A little bit…more…" She panted, daring to insert another finger, causing her to jerk her hips, and arch her back.

All the while, she imagined his fingers as the ones fulfilling her needs, touching her pleasure spot in a way that made her aroused even more.

"Nik…" She moaned again, vaguely hearing a door open and close, but chalked it up as imagination. She was too enthralled with pleasuring herself.

Feeling a hand on hers caused her to open her eyes, and gasped as her fingers were pulled out, and replaced with his.

"Nik…" She whispered, before letting out a cry of pleasure as he began to massage her inside.

Klaus smiled, and kissed her cheek, as he felt her hips buck against his hand. When he had finally concluded his business meeting with Elijah, he made his way straight to his wife, who he hadn't seen since that morning. He wasn't prepared for the sight of his beautiful wife, sitting at her desk with her shirt unbuttoned, and her skirt around her waist, with her fingers inside her, crying out his name.

"Don't you know that you can't come without me, love?" He whispered, seductively.

She moaned, and her hips arched off the chair. "You were busy…" She returned, moving her right hand up to grasp the back of his hand.

He smiled, and curled his fingers inside her, causing her cry out in such exquisite pleasure; he nearly came from hearing her. "Never too busy for you, love," He whispered, as her body shook in the chair.

Taking his fingers out, he swirled her around, and placed his hands on her armrests. Watching her eyes, still full of pleasure and satiation, gaze into his, he bent over, and kissed her lips, before trailing his lips down to her exposed breasts. "Is this what you wanted?" He asked, as she moved the shirt to expose more of her breasts.

She nodded, and moaned as he took one of her breasts in his mouth, and sucked until she shook once again. "Please…ah…" She moaned, lifting her breasts closer to his mouth.

He smiled against her skin, and moved his mouth lower, lower, until he reached her thighs.

She cried out as he blew on her wet heat. It felt so good, so good. Her hands gripped his on the armrests, and her head arched back, crying out as he licked and sucked her.

"Delicious, love." He whispered, kissing her thighs.

She moaned, and felt him continue to pleasure her with his tongue. Lord, the things that man did with that tongue…

She cried out, pleasure overcoming her as she rocked in the chair, trying to get closer.

"I need…ah…Nik…" She panted, reaching the edge of the cliff once again. Her mind began to fuzz as she reached the end, and didn't hear the rattling of his pants as they fell to the floor.

Soon her chair was raised, and tilted back, and his lips were on hers as he entered her in one swift movement.

They moaned together as the contact between them hit the fan. She felt him falter just a brief moment, but didn't think anything of it as he began to rock inside her with the chair hitting her desk behind her.

"Nik," She whispered, as her mind hit clarity for just a second. "The noise…someone…will…oh…God…" She moaned, her sentence going out the covered windows.

He bit her bottom lip, and steadied her hands on the armrest, with her legs wrapping around his waist as he drove deeper and efficiently inside her.

As they rocked a few more times, they shuddered, and kissed as their passion rocked them both to the point of almost unconsciousness.

Klaus laid his head on her shoulder, as he slowly came down from his high. Her chest lifted and fell as she tried to control her breathing.

Klaus felt his feet slide on the carpet, and he couldn't stand anymore. Slowly moving to separate, he felt her legs locking in him place. "Caroline," He began, gazing into her heated eyes.

"Swap," She whispered, watching him smile as he took in her meaning.

Standing up, he lifted her in his arms, and sat down in her chair with her straddling him. In one quick movement, she stripped her shirt off, along with her bra, and stripped off his shirt, throwing them across the room with ease.

He smirked, and captured her lips as her hands caressed his face, with hers bending down to kiss him. She pulled back, and felt his hands rubbing the side of her breasts.

"I'm sorry for taking so long, love." He apologized, gazing into her sea-green eyes.

She smiled, and brushed her right hand over his scruffy face. "You've just made up for it." She whispered, as his cerulean eyes sparkled.

"Have I, love?" He asked, lifting his brows.

She nodded, and brushed her lips over his, tentatively. "Definitely…" She muttered, kissing him, longingly.

He smiled against her lips, and moved his hands to her bare back. "Good news…" He remarked, in between the kisses.

"Hmmm." She hummed, moving her lips to his cheek.

He hummed in agreement. "I have cleared the rest of the afternoon for you." He remarked, as she stopped kissing his neck, and lifted her head to gaze into his eyes.

"Seriously?" She asked, watching him nod. "But I thought the meeting with Elijah was going to take the rest of the afternoon." She added, watching him shrug his shoulders.

"We finished up about half-an hour ago." He returned, watching her smile. "I told him that I had a wife that needed my attention." He stated, remembering the last time he didn't pay her any attention. "He seemed to agree, because he said something about doing the same thing." He added, watching her smile with teary eyes.

"I love you, Niklaus Mikaelson." She whispered, stroking his face.

He smiled, and lifted his right hand to her face, and caressed it, gently. "I love you, Caroline Mikaelson." He whispered, with conviction.

She smiled, and bent her head to kiss his lips with passion, rolling her hips over his, as they were still connected.

As they began to continue their little dalliance in the chair, neither noticed the door opening, and a shocked secretary, who quickly covered her eyes, and closed the door behind her, locking it as she ran down the hall.

With Caroline and Klaus' phones buzzing minutes later with a simple message:

_Would it kill you both to give a fair warning? And to lock the door behind you?_

Later that night, Rachel's phone lit up with two messages offering apologizes, and one a minute later from Caroline, who asked a simple question.

_Can we order another chair for my office?_

Rachel just rolled her eyes, and smiled as she answered.

_Already ordered._

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I absolutely love Rachel! She is a Klaroline shipper through and through! I have thought about introducing another character for her to meet and get her opinion, but I don't know. What do you guys think?**

**Also, I'm trying to wrap up my other story The Ranch, so I may get another update for it later today!**

**If you have any requests, let me know! I'll add them to the list!**

**Until Next Time...**


	8. Secretary

**This came out of nowhere. I have no idea where, but anyway.**

**Also, there is not much smut in here! Not sure why, but anywho...**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Rachel typed the letter as fast as she could, and sighed as she turned her gaze over to his office. She smiled as her head shook, and clicked print. Swirling in her chair, she grasped the paper from the printer, and suddenly felt someone standing behind her.

Slowly turning, she lifted her gaze to find one of the sexiest men she had ever seen standing in front of her desk. He had raven colored hair, stood about 6 foot 2, and had the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

She blinked a few times, and cleared her throat. "Can…can I help you?" She stuttered, causing him to smirk at the sound, showing off his devilish charm. Oh yeah, he was going to be trouble.

He nodded, and lifted his right hand. "I believe I have an appointment with Mr. Mikaelson." He answered, smoothly.

She slowly nodded, and moved the calendar towards her. "Your name?" She asked, in a weak tone.

He smiled once again, and studied her. "Damon Salvatore."

She paused, as she remembered the name. Oh, boy, this is going to be bad. She lifted her head, and caught his eyes. "I'll go let him know you're here." She responded, slowly standing, as she clutched the paper in her hand.

He nodded, and gazed into her soft hazel eyes. "You didn't tell me your name." He commented, as she nodded.

"That's right, I didn't." She answered, as she walked around the desk, and knocked on Klaus' door, before entering.

She sighed as she saw Klaus sitting in his chair with his hair ruffled, and heard someone turning the water on in the bathroom. "We really should have a code word for when you and your wife can't stand being apart any longer." She stated, approaching his desk.

Klaus glared at her, but she saw a small smirk touch his face. "You saw her come in, Rachel." He remarked, as she handed him the paper.

She shook her head as he signed the letter, and handed it back to her. "I did, but you never know with you two." She responded, watching him smile, and lean back in the chair, just as Caroline emerged from the bathroom with a bright, satisfied smile on her face.

"We are sorry, Rachel, but…"

Rachel shook her head, and lifted up her right hand. "You don't have to explain anything to me, Mrs. Mikaelson." She interrupted, shaking her head with a smile. "In fact, it's best if you don't." She added, with a small grimace, that made Caroline blush as she walked over to her husband, and straightened his hair.

"Is there something else you needed?" Klaus asked, grasping Caroline's hand in his.

Rachel nodded, and sighed. "Yes, your eleven o'clock appointment is here. A…uh…Mr. Salvatore…Damon Salvatore," She remarked, as gently as she could.

Caroline swallowed, and felt Klaus' hand squeeze hers as a flash of jealousy ran across his face.

"Should I ask him to reschedule?" Rachel asked, darkly, vaguely remembering the discussion she had with Caroline when the appointment was made.

Caroline shook her head, and bent down to kiss Klaus on the lips. "No, I'll just be in my office until you finish up." She responded, kissing Klaus once more, with all the love and passion she possessed.

Klaus smiled against her lips, and vaguely heard the door close behind his secretary. "Rachel is probably threatening him out there." He muttered against his wife's lips.

She smiled and pulled back, as he stood up wrap his arms around her waist. "That's why I love her." She returned, kissing him passionately.

He smiled, and nodded, as they walked towards the door to listen.

Outside, Rachel placed the paper on her desk, and lifted her head to find Damon still standing there, waiting with the devilish sexy smirk on his face. "Before you go in, let me make something perfectly clear, Mr. Salvatore. I love my job here. Mr. Mikaelson is the best boss anyone could ask for, and so is his wife." She began, placing her hands on the desk. "If you do anything…anything to jeopardize their relationship, I will personally pour scalding hot coffee on your dick, and you will have to the doctor for the burn." She stated as he flinched, slightly before leaning over her desk until they were nose and nose.

"My relationship with Caroline is the past, Ms. Secretary, but I will take your threat under advisement." He stated, firmly.

She nodded, and straightened her body. "See that you do." She remarked, just as firmly if not more so.

He chuckled, and straightened as he took in her whole person with her brown hair pulled back in a soft bun, and her three piece suit hanging with a slight baggage on her body. He mentally thought to himself if she let her hair down and changed clothes; she would be a very attractive woman.

Shaking his head, he moved towards the office, and knocked before entering, taking a quick glance towards the hot tempered, protective secretary before closing the door.

Rachel let out a sigh of relief, and collapsed in her chair, trying to control her beating heart. "I need a raise." She muttered, as the door opened, and Caroline exited with a smile.

"You deserve one." Caroline remarked, stopping at the desk, and gazed at the young woman. "Thank you, Rachel." She added, as Rachel lifted her gaze to hers. "Niklaus has been on edge ever since Damon's name came up last week, so it's nice to know we have someone else in our corner." She concluded, with a smile.

Rachel nodded, and straightened in her chair. "Not that it's any of my business, but why…" She began, as Caroline nodded.

"Why did Damon and I break up eight years ago?" She asked in Rachel's place. She smiled, and turned her head to the door. "Work and we found out we just didn't love each other." She answered, shrugging her shoulders. "My dad pushed for us to get together, and so did his dad, but we couldn't make it work." She added, shaking her head.

Rachel nodded, and lowered her eyes. "You make it work with Mr. Mikaelson." She whispered, lifting her eyes.

Caroline smiled, and propped up on the edge of the desk. "That's because I love him with all my heart and soul." She returned, nodding her head. "With him, I feel I can do anything, and still have a life in-between. I never felt that way with Damon, and he never did about me." She added, gently. "With Klaus, it's natural." She finished, as Rachel smiled. "You are a good friend, Rachel." She added, touching Rachel's shoulder, gently.

Rachel blushed, and nodded her head. "I try." She returned, softly.

Caroline straightened up, and moved away. "When Klaus gets done, let me know." She replied, as Rachel nodded.

"I will, Mrs. Mikaelson." Rachel remarked, as Caroline waved to her, before heading down the hall to her office.

Rachel sighed, and lowered her eyes to the desk. Hours later, the door opened, and she turned her gaze to see Klaus escorting Damon out with a smile on his face, and she knew it had gone well.

Klaus nodded to Rachel, and motioned towards her. "Rachel will get the figures for you before you leave, Damon." He responded, as Damon nodded.

"Thank you, Klaus. It was a pleasure meeting you." He responded, shaking Klaus' hand.

Klaus nodded, and stepped back into his office, closing the door behind him, leaving her alone with Damon.

Damon smiled, and approached her. "Klaus said you could draw out the figures for the property holdings for me." He began, as she swallowed, and moved to her computer. "So your name is Rachel." He added, as she typed something on the computer.

She nodded, and moved her mouse around, before clicking on an object. "That's right." She responded, softly.

He smiled, and studied her profile. Her face was slightly oval shaped, and her skin was smooth and slightly tanned, or at least he guessed it was smooth. His fingers ached to find out.

The printer groaned slightly, and Rachel turned around, and gathered the papers with the figures on them, and stapled them, before handing them to Damon.

He smiled, and grasped the papers in his hands, and searched her eyes. "Thank you, Rachel." He whispered, as her breath caught in her throat. He felt his shaft twitch inside his pants, and something in his mind told him that bedding her would be a mistake. She wasn't that kind of woman.

She nodded, and let go of the papers, before sitting back down in her chair.

Damon smirked, and lifted the papers in his hands, and stepped back. "I hope I see you again." He added, smiling. "Maybe next time we could have that coffee you were anxious to pour down my pants." He stated, as she narrowed her eyes, and glared at him.

She may not have been that kind of woman, but she was the kind of woman he wanted to get to know, and he would, if it took him a while to do it.

**~X~**

The door opened to the office, and Klaus smiled as he heard her walking up to him as he faced the window of his office, with his chin in his hand.

Her hand snaked around his shoulders, and her lips touched his cheek. "How did it go?" She asked, as he dropped his hand, and placed them in his pant pockets.

"I didn't kill him, if that's what you're asking." He answered, jokingly.

She laughed lowly, and moved around him, to gaze into his eyes as he lifted his hands, and placed them on her waist. "I know you didn't, Nik. I saw him leave." She answered, threading her fingers through his hair. "I'm asking about the business." She added, as he smiled.

"It went well." He remarked, as she nodded. "Did you tell Rachel she's receiving a bonus for her help?" He asked, after a moment.

She smiled, and shook her head. "No, I figured we could surprise her." She answered, as he smiled. "Besides, I think Damon is sweet on her." She added, as he lifted his brows.

"Damon and Rachel…" He began, as she pressed her body closer to his. "This I've got to see." He whispered, leaning forward.

She smiled, and moaned against his lips as he kissed her with love. "I'm sure you will." She whispered, as he pulled back.

"Caroline, you're not…" He began, but recognized that look in her eyes. "Oh, Caroline, Rachel is indispensable." He continued, but her fingers covered his lips.

"I know, but she's been alone for the better part of two years, Klaus, probably longer than that. She needs someone in her life, and Damon is attracted to her…and…Klaus…." She stuttered, as his lips touched that place on her neck.

"You were saying, love." He whispered, as she arched against him.

She rolled her eyes as his lips sucked on her ear, and she felt her knees give at the feel. "Love me…" She stated, not really remembering what she was going to say.

He chuckled, and moved back to touch the intercom for a second. "Rachel," He began, as Caroline dropped to her knees, and unbuckled his pants. "Oh, God…" He moaned, as Caroline stroked his shaft with her finger.

Rachel nodded, and sighed. "I'll lock the door." She stated, getting up, and took out her keys to lock the office door with a smile on her face.

Inside the office, Klaus was gripping the desk behind him as Caroline sucked and licked his shaft to the point of no return.

What had started off with him silencing her, turned into a hot session with him throwing his head back with a loud moan as he came with her lips around him.

She smiled and slowly stood up. "That's for trying to silence me." She whispered, panting at the lustful look on his face, and the heat that pooled between her legs.

He smirked, and grasped her head, and crashed his lips onto hers with a force that rocked them both to the floor, struggling to get the remainder of their clothes off.

They didn't have time for their usually loving with the caresses or tender kisses, instead, Klaus nibbled her breasts, causing her to moan, and her legs wrapped around him, pulling him until he was inside her.

"Fuck me, hard, Klaus." She muttered, as he began to thrust deep inside her with her nails biting into his shoulder blades.

"Feel…so…good…" He whispered, propping himself up on his hands, looking down into her face.

She smiled, and moved her hands to his bare ass, and raked her fingers over the skin. "Yes…oh…yes…" She moaned, arching her back as he thrust deeper and deeper. She cried out at the pleasure, and trailed her fingers to his cheeks, and pushed her fingers between.

"Caroline…" He moaned, as pleasure came on the other end.

"Do it again…" She moaned, pushing her fingers between his cheeks again.

He clenched his jaw shut, but couldn't resist as the pleasure hit him like lightening. "Caroline…"

She moaned, and lifted her legs until they wrapped around his waist. "Yes, my love…" She whispered, though she knew what he was going to say.

He smiled, and opened his eyes to gaze into hers. "I love you." He whispered, thrusting deep inside her.

She smiled, and cried out. As she came down from the height of the passion, she touched his face. "I love you." She whispered, as they began a slower dance on the carpet of his office.

Outside, Rachel shook her head, and placed her earphones in her ears.

She lifted her eyes to a figure standing in front of her, and she closed her eyes in annoyance.

"Is that allowed?" Damon asked, motioning to the mp3 player on her desk.

She sighed, and motioned to the door. "It's better than listening to that." She stated, with a smile.

He shook his head, and laughed. "How long?" He asked, as she smiled once more.

"Since you left." She answered, and his eyes widened.

"Seriously…" He returned, just as another moan sounded from the office. "Okay…how about lunch?" He asked, turning to her.

She shook her head. "It's past lunch." She returned, as he leaned forward to place his hands on the desk.

"Dinner?" He asked, as she sighed.

"Why?" She asked, as he shook his head.

"Because dinner with me is better than listening to those two," He answered, as she laughed, and his heart leapt at the sound. "What do you say?" He asked, and she slowly shook her head.

"I can't." She responded, just as Caroline shouted Klaus' name. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some music to listen to." She stated, as she placed the earplugs in her ears.

He smiled, and pulled one out. "You will say yes, Rachel. I don't give up easily." He whispered, standing up, with a wink, and walked away.

She concealed a moan, and lowered her eyes. She shook her head, as Klaus joined Caroline in the moans, and she heard something break inside.

She leaned her head back, and turned her head to see Damon shaking his head as he motioned for her to follow him. She shook her head, and groaned.

Why her?

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I hope you liked who I introduced, and Rachel's reaction to him!**

**If you have any suggestions, let me know!**

**Until Next Time...**


	9. Halloween Part One: Secretary

**Okay, first off, sorry for the delay in getting this up! It was intended for Halloween, but I got caught up in other things! Second, this doesn't have Klaus and Caroline in it, except the beginning. The reason being: Rachel.**

**Rachel literally took over my mind, and demanded to have a chapter to work out! LOL! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

She couldn't believe this! Of all the days to be stuck here, in this office, while a party was going on upstairs, infuriated her!

Rachel glanced down at her watch, and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited at her desk for the familiar sound of the elevator doors opening.

She should have known better than to agree to meet today for a dictation from the most arrogant man she had ever met.

She stood up from her swivel chair, and pushed her brown hair behind her shoulders. Clasping her hands behind her back, she moved around the desk, turned a fraction away from the elevator, and bent over for a good deep stretch.

Of course, at that time, the elevator doors dinged and two pairs of feet exited the elevator. A blush tinged her cheeks, as she straightened, and turned around to face Damon Salvatore and…

She felt a jealous surge pulse through her body, and though she tried to fight it, she grabbed her purse, and proceeded to march past Damon and his tall, red head, leggy companion.

Her boobs are probably silicon. She thought as she headed for the elevator.

She heard Damon call her name, but she shook her head as she entered the opening doors of the elevator, and quickly hit the close doors button on the side.

"Rachel!"

She hit the down button, and leaned against the back wall of the elevator, and closed her eyes. At this moment, she was in no mood for a party.

Though, she had to wonder why, just why she got jealous of Damon's date. It's not like she owned him; in fact, she despised him, didn't she?

She shook her head against the cold wall, and wiped her hand across her face. Ever since he and Klaus partnered up for a certain business venture, Damon had moved into the spare office across from Klaus', and granted when the days seemed a little tense, or revolting, like the sounds of sex coming from Klaus' office when Caroline would pay him a visit, which was at least four times a week, she would go into Damon's office, where he would recite dictation, or get her to talk about her life in any shape form or fashion.

Of course, he also tried to ask her out, which she always refused. Always, though, at times, she wanted to say 'Yes, Damon, I'll go out with you,' but as always she never caved.

As she made it to the lobby, she groaned as she remembered the party, and how she was supposed to be there for whatever reason, but Caroline had asked for her to be there, and she couldn't let her friend down.

Turning on her heel, she hit the button for the elevator once again, and waited for it to come back down, so she could go back up.

As the elevator dinged, she lifted her eyes, and groaned with aggravation as Damon stood in the center of the elevator looking aggravated.

"Why did you leave?" He asked, in a demanding tone.

She shook her head, and decided that she would just leave, and convey her regrets to Caroline Monday morning since this was Saturday. "I've got to go." She stated, turning to leave. She couldn't deal with this right now.

Her emotions were unchecked, and she needed some fresh air. She let out a squeal when a hand grabbed her, and pulled her into the elevator causing her to hit the chiseled body of Damon Salvatore.

She pushed away from him, and backed up to hit the side of the box, folding her arms across her chest as she did so.

He smirked, and folded his arms over his chest. "You didn't answer my question." He remarked, as she lifted her eyes to glare at him.

"What question was that, Mr. Salvatore?" She asked, in a sarcastic tone.

He narrowed his eyes, and walked towards her. "You know damn well what question." He answered, his eyes roaming over her face like it was starving for it.

She shook her head, and looked at the doors. "I had to get home. Does that suffice?" She asked, rhetorically, closing her eyes to open them up with a glare towards him.

He growled lowly, and continued to walk towards her. "Rachel," He began, placing his hands on either side of her head to focus on her hazel eyes. "Why. Did. You. Leave?" He asked, enunciating each word.

She swallowed, and opened her mouth to answer, when the door dinged, and she turned her head away, but not before she brought her knee up and hit his crotch, causing him to groan, and roll to the side, allowing her to escape his stare.

She groaned when she stepped out, and realized that she was back where she had started from, and slammed her purse down on her desk, propping her hands on her waist.

She heard him behind her, inhaling a few times, and she gave herself a mental pat on the back. "Why are we back here?" She asked, throwing her arms out, whirling around to face him.

He shrugged, and stepped towards her, the pain decreasing with each step he took. "Because we had to have a little talk, Rach," He answered, watching her eyes widen at her nickname.

She shook her head, and kept telling herself to stand firm. "What talk, Damon?" She asked, letting his name roll off her tongue.

He smirked, and stepped towards her. "The talk where we finally get our feelings out into the open, and finally admit that we are more than friends and colleagues." He answered, stepping closer to her, until they were a hair's breathe away.

She swallowed, and slowly shook her head, trying to get a thought to come or at least her brain to function once again. "There's nothing to talk about, Mr. Salvatore." She whispered in a choked tone.

He shook his head, and kept his eyes focused on hers. "There is, Ms. Rachel." He returned in a sultry tone. "Why won't you acknowledge it?" He asked, his voice hitting a low tone.

She shook her head, and wanted to back up, but, damn his blue eyes, she couldn't turn away from them. She held her breath, only for a second, and finally got the courage to lower her eyes. _Shit! _She lowered them to his lips.

"I've got to go." She whispered, though her voice was weak, and barely audible.

He smirked as he realized what she was looking at. "Why?" He asked, throwing her off balance.

She hummed, and slowly lifted her eyes to his again. Her eyebrows lifted, and she wanted to ask what he said, but her mind couldn't comprehend words.

He smiled, and leaned his head down to slowly place his lips over hers.

It was like firecrackers going off in her veins, and she wanted to explode right there, but instead she melted, and it was enough for her. She melted into his arms, and felt his arms surround her waist, pulling her closer to his body.

Perfect alignment, she thought, wishing it could be more. Her mind slowly forgot why she fought him, why she ran earlier this afternoon, and instead, she gave in.

She felt his tongue move over her lips, and it felt like heaven when she opened her mouth to receive him. She shivered as he moaned against her mouth when she repeated the same action to him, and let her arms concede to the feel of being wrapped around his neck, and her fingers threaded into his dark tresses.

They were hungry for each other, that much was evident. All these three months with nothing but arguing and gentle talks had taken a toll on them.

They were hot and bothered, and if anyone had entered the office at that moment, they would have been hit with a heat wave.

They pulled apart, gently sucking on each other's lips, not wanting to, but needing too. His eyes opened, and took in the woman in his arms, and he wondered just how he almost let her go. She was everything to him. Everything that mattered, and for these past three months, he had wanted nothing but to love her like she should be loved.

Stepping back only a fraction, he bent down and picked her up in his arms, and carried her into his office.

"What are you doing?" She asked, wanting to fight, but was too weak from the kiss to do so.

He smiled, and caught her lips, gently with his. "Isn't it obvious, Rachel?" He asked, rhetorically. "I'm going to make love to you, and you are going to let me." He answered for her, watching her hazel eyes widen, and felt her body shiver in his arms.

He smiled, and placed her gently on her feet, before he locked the door, and smiled as she looked slightly frightened, but he cupped her cheek with reassurance lining his eyes. "I've wanted you from the moment I stepped into the office, Rachel, and I know that you've wanted me too. The kiss sealed my suspicions." He remarked, searching her eyes.

She felt her heart beat faster than ever, and though she wanted to give in, and let him love her the way she had dreamed, she couldn't. Not yet. "I can't." She replied, shaking her head. "I'm sorry." She added, stepping back, away from his touch, putting some distance between them.

He frowned, and stepped closer. "Mind telling me why?" He asked, watching her fidget on her feet.

She sighed, and turned her head away from him. "Because, I just can't, Damon," She answered, wrapping her arms around herself. "Goodnight." She added, moving past him to the door, her heart nearly pounding in her chest.

He grasped her upper arm, and stopped her for a moment. "What are you afraid of?" He asked, reading the fear in her eyes.

She swallowed, and lowered her eyes to his lips, and in one look he understood completely.

"I won't give up, Rach. I want you to know that." He replied, after a moment, his voice hitting a soft, gentle tone.

She smiled, and shook her head. "I don't expect you to, Damon." She returned, slipping out of his grasp, and left his office.

Grabbing her purse, she headed for the elevator, and hit the button to go home. She would just have to miss the party. She felt him come to stand next to her, and she lifted her eyes to his face, which conveyed a gentle smile.

"Just because I can't make love to you," He began, bending down to her ear, loving her reaction. "Doesn't mean I can't drive you home." He finished, as she moaned, and shook her head.

"I have my car, Damon." She stated, as he nibbled on her ear, and she turned into his arms. "Damon!" She squealed, as he lifted her into his embrace, and kissed her as he did before, but this time, he was gentler than before, and it burned her hotter than she ever dreamed.

"I'm taking you home, Rachel, and I'm picking you up in the morning." He ordered, and she slowly nodded, giving into his order. "I'm not giving up on this." He added, as she slowly smiled.

As she lowered her head to brush her lips against his, the elevator door dinged and two moans escaped from inside.

Rachel felt Damon place her on the ground, and she covered her lips when she turned her head.

She gasped, and placed her head against Damon's chest, and felt his chuckle more than heard it.

"Hey, guys, mind taking that home?" Damon joked, causing Klaus and Caroline to jump apart, and hurriedly fixed their clothing.

Klaus grasped Caroline's hand, and led her out of the elevator with embarrassment lining her features. He was dressed for the costume party upstairs, and Rachel nodded in approval with a quick smile towards Caroline at the pirate costumes they wore. (A slight nod to Captain Jack and Angelica.)

Seeing that Rachel was ready to leave, Caroline smiled knowingly at her, and tugged on Klaus' hand. "We just had to pick up a few things at the office, and then we were heading home." She remarked, keeping Klaus from saying something they would both regret later.

Klaus nodded, and glared towards Damon, but his gaze softened as he looked at Rachel, and nodded. "Goodnight, Rachel." He muttered, as Caroline led him away.

Rachel nodded, and smiled towards both of them. "Goodnight, Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson." She returned, just before they entered the office, and Damon pulled her into the elevator. "What the hell?" She asked, as he pushed the button for the door to the close.

He sighed and shook his head. "I didn't want an encore." He stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

She shook her head, and closed her eyes. Oh, she was ready for home and a nice cup of hot tea.

"You and me both." Damon muttered, leaning back against the wall, causing her to open her eyes, and jerk them towards him. He smiled, and brushed his hand over her face. "Home and a cup of tea." He whispered, letting her know that he was thinking the same thing. "How about we share?" He asked, lifting his brows with a smile.

She wanted to say no way in hell, but after tonight, and the kisses exchanged between them, she wanted to know just how far he was willing to go. Swallowing her usual answer, she smiled, lightly, and nodded. "Fine," She answered, watching him smile even brighter.

"I would have stayed anyway until you relented. Just so you know." He whispered, brushing his lips over her cheek.

She rolled her eyes, but the smile never left her face. "I know." She returned, as the elevator dinged, and the doors opened for them to leave.

Damon smiled as he let her leave first, and watched as the skirt she wore let her hips be more pronounced. He shook his head.

The chemistry between them was undeniable, and whenever he was around her he wanted nothing more than to kiss her until all she wanted was him to fuck her into oblivion, but now…

Now, all he wanted to get to know her, and when the time came, he was going to make her wish she hadn't waited.

Or was she going to make him wish he was glad he did?

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I know the woman wasn't explained, but she will be! :)**

**This will be a two part! Second part will be Klaroline at the Halloween party! (If you haven't already guessed) It was all going to be in one chapter, but I decided to break apart. Hope you agree!**

**Until Next Time...**


	10. Halloween Part Two: Bosses

**Today has been something else for me! Our hot water heater busted, so we had to get another one, but now...it still doesn't work! So you can imagine that today and tomorrow I'm going to continue with cold showers! Oh well, it could be worse. :)**

**Which will probably explain why this chapter isn't very long! I sorry!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH! ESPECIALLY GRACE5231973 FOR BEING THE 100TH REVIEWER!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

**Oh, takes place right after Rachel and Damon leave Klaus and Caroline alone! :)**

* * *

Klaus pinned Caroline against the door with his hands on either side of her head.

"Now, tell me again, love, why you wanted Damon to do that report tonight?" He asked, as she opened the crotch of his pants, and freed his erection.

"Oh, I thought that if I gave him the opportunity that he would…" She paused, kissing his cheek. "Let his feelings be known." She added, rubbing her nose over his cheek.

He rolled his eyes, and groaned when her fingers wrapped around his shaft, and squeezed. "What feelings?" He choked out, his mind becoming a fuddled mess.

She smiled, and then let out a gasp when he cupped her crotch. "He loves her." She struggled to get out, her voice becoming raspy, and her breath coming out in pants.

"Does he?" He asked, pushing her pants down to give him better access.

She nodded, and let her head hit the door. "Klaus, please…" She gasped out, her bottom lip disappearing between her teeth.

He smiled, but it didn't last long as he turned her around, and placed his hands on her hips. Massaging her ass, he smiled as she hummed and twitched in his hands. "Please what, my love?" He asked, kissing the end of her ear before softly nibbling it.

She hummed, and leaned back. "Take me home." She whimpered, wanting contact.

He smiled, and shook his head. "You started this, love." He remarked, huskily.

She shivered, and pushed her hips closer to his waist, wanting the connection that she knew they both wanted.

She had wanted it ever since she came across the video by the female country singer with the cowboy hat, and imaged it was Klaus instead of Jack Sparrow. She smiled as he complied, and moved his hands in front of her hips, and pushed her back into his hips.

The party, which she and Katherine had planned, had been a success, and lifted the morale of the coworkers, who needed a break from the listless jobs around the office. Unfortunately, it had also been a plot to get Rachel and Damon to give in to the tensions that were arising between them since day one, and by the looks of things it had worked.

She had asked Rachel to be at the party for the simple purpose that she had wanted to dress her up in an outfit that would attract Damon's attention, but the plan became mute when Damon had requested Rachel's help with a letter or something, and she let it slide.

Although she had seen him with Sage Mikaelson that evening, probably needing her to look over the books, because she never left Finn's side for anything, except business, and Damon never looked at women anymore, at least not that she'd seen.

She moaned, and her mind went out the window when Klaus' fingers began to massage her inner lips with four fingers. "Nik…" She whispered, her hands grasping his.

He smiled, and pulled her against him, their bare hips aligning. "Still want to go home?" He asked, huskily.

She shook her head, and pulled her hips back, just slightly. "Not right now," She moaned, as his fingers began to enter her, one by one from one hand, and the other began to massage her.

He nibbled her neck, and pulled one hand back, chuckling when she whined in displeasure. Aligning himself with her entrance, he pushed, ever so slowly inside her, stretching her with each push.

She cried out in small pants, and tried to push back, but his stilled her movements. "Niklaus…" She whispered, gripping the hand resting between her legs.

He clenched his eyes, and slowly pushed completely inside her body, loving the feel of her against him, surrounding him, completing him until there was nothing left but the two of them.

There were no words to say as he continued to pound inside her, while his hand continued to move over bottom lips.

Caroline felt her world become dark, feeling her mind drift to nothing but the pleasure her husband was giving her. She wanted it all. She wanted…there!

She arched her back, and let out a loud womanly cry as she came around him, and he held her, until he came with a loud roar, causing her to come in a soft moment.

They collapsed against the door, with Klaus' hips still rocking against her, giving her tiny spurts of pleasure.

"I don't care what anyone says," Caroline began after a moment, her face filled with love and pleasure, as she turned it into his neck, and nibbled delicately. "I will never tire of our sex life." She stated, as he chuckled, and dipped his head to kiss her lips.

"Am I that good?" He asked, pulling out of her, and let her turn around to face him.

She smiled, and wrapped her arms around him. "There'll never be another." She answered, lovingly. "Sex with you is more than just a casual thing, Niklaus." She began, kissing his lips. "It's loving; besides, if we keep dressing like this," She continued, motioning to their disheveled pirate costumes. "I don't think we'll have a problem." She added, as he chuckled.

She clicked her tongue, and tilted her head to the side. "You look ravishing, my husband. The perfect costume for you." She added, as he smiled before kissing her.

She hummed, and threaded her fingers through his now uncovered hair, the wig lying on the floor behind him. "You are a pirate, my love. My pirate," She stated, as he chuckled, and kissed her once again.

"And you are my pirate, my dear Caroline." He returned, nibbling her bottom lip.

She smiled against his lips, and let out a giggle when he lifted her in his arms, and turned to move towards the couch. "Klaus, I don't think…" She began, but it was too late.

Klaus didn't get two steps, when the pants around his ankles caused him to trip, and nearly dropped on the floor. Luckily he was able to drop his wife on the couch, but he wasn't so lucky.

In one swift action, he fell to the floor, and landed on his left arm with a loud crack.

Minutes later Rachel received a text from Caroline asking her to help her fill out forms for the company's insurance on Monday.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she smiled and shook her head before turning to Damon on the couch, who was looking at her with questions on his face. "Klaus broke his arm." She stated, replying with a sigh.

Damon shook his head in disbelief. "What kind of sex life do they have?" He asked, watching Rachel blush before taking a sip from her tea cup.

"You don't want to know." She answered, as he chuckled and lifted his cup to his lips.

Rachel sighed, and placed her head on the back of the couch. She knew one thing. Their sex life wasn't boring, especially on Halloween.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**Quick question: Would you all like me to continue with chapters like this? With one chapter Rachel and Damon and then one with Klaus and Caroline? Let me know!**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
